


The Moon and Her Secrets

by haneulee13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bffs!ChanKai, Bffs!SeHo, Chicago Typewriter AU, F/M, Happy94sDay, Jung Sejoo - Freeform, Kang Hyuk - Freeform, Lee Shikyung - Freeform, M/M, Minseok is a shaman, Reincarnation AU, cousins!ChanKai, fem!Minseok, fem!jongin, fem!taemin, implied smut but not really, it's light and angsty but it gets better in the end I promise, kim suho - Freeform, please don't be scared of the tags and give it a try, sekai - Freeform, very minor ChanBaek, your local shaman auntie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulee13/pseuds/haneulee13
Summary: Kim Jongin is a young author who is undergoing a major writer's block due to flashes from the past she keeps on seeing-- that is, until she goes to a certain party and sees a painting, enabling her to meet the other three people in her flashes.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	The Moon and Her Secrets

_He finds himself buried in the other’s arms, tears, fresh and dried forming in his eyes, blood coming out from his mouth. His vision is starting to dim, ah, is this how death felt like? If he had lived a good life, he wasn’t sure, but he’s tired, so tired. He definitely knew that this was a losing fight from the start but he had faith, he thought he could make the world a better place. What an ambitious dream, now that he looked back. But he had no regrets, even if he is no better than a withering candle, eventually, he would have to say goodbye to the person he held dear,_

_“Shikyung, no, please don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me, please.” He’s crying, the man he loved is crying, perhaps he also knew that this battle has come to an end, or because he knew that he’s about to die, again, he wasn’t sure. He doesn’t care either, their love was forbidden after all._

_“I-if there is another life, l-let’s be happy together. R-raising a family with three dogs.” He managed to croak and let out a little laugh. He used to not believe in life after death, let alone reincarnation. But he wanted to believe, he wanted to hope, if there were any chance for them to be happy together, he would gladly die today and take it._

_“What next life are you talking about? You will not die, you hear me?” he can sense desperation from the other’s voice but he can no longer comprehend what was he saying. His time is running out,_

_“I-I love you.” now he’s really proud of himself. He managed to say that at least once before he may no longer be able to. The other deserved to know, after all._

_He sees the other shaking his head vigorously, still not accepting what was happening, denying thoughts that he is about to lose yet another person in his life, he was never good with goodbyes, but fate played them._

_He feels the other cradling him in his arms, one hand supporting him and intertwining their fingers together,_

_“I-if another life does exist. I promise I will be the first one to find you. I will love you like how you truly deserved to be, an apology on how I treated you this lifetime. I- I’m so sorry, Shikyung.” The tears were now unstoppably flowing from their eyes,_

_“I will surely play hard to get in the next life.” He tries with another chuckle,_

_“I love you, Shikyung-ah.” Finally, those words, he’s genuinely smiling now. The other will never see this smile he’s sporting, but he knows the other would feel how happy he is._

_With that smile etched on his face, he let go and closed his eyes._

Jongin woke up with a heavy feeling on her chest. Her pillow slightly wet but she’s pretty sure that’s not _just_ her saliva, those were tears. Her eyes felt like they bawled so hard, too. Another bad dream, she thought, or should she say, weird flashes.

She’s always had them since she was young. She never thought much about it before though, as it used to look like screenshots taken from an old movie she’d tend to forget during her waking moments, but it became worse as she grew up.

The flashes felt surreal, as if it were her from a different time frame. It was too realistic and vivid compared to a usual dream where there would be at least a tad bit something magical to it. The worst part is, these days; the flashes randomly show up in her mind even when she’s awake. She’s not sure what’s triggering it, she tried seeking out professional help but nothing worked at all until she was forced to stop. If she did bother seeking medical attention right now, it would be bad for her image in her current job.

She trudged out of her bedroom and went straight to the living room to get the fan letters she’d received that her manager delivered before going back to her kitchen to make breakfast.

_“Dear Kim Jongin-author,_

_I really love your story about Princess Yumyeong and Prince Seokwang that I always want to hear it before I sleep. My Mama said if I study well, we will go and see the Aurora Borealis. I am soooooo excited I could burst!!!!! I will let you know once we get there._

_PS: when I grow up, I want to be an amazing writer like you. Kim Jongin-author JJANG!!!!!_

_PS x2: is Kim Jongin-author also a princess? I hope you will meet your Prince Seokwang soon._

_Love,_

_Son Seungwan ♥♥♥”_

A smile escapes from Jongin’s lips after reading little Seungwan’s letter. It has always been a dream of her to be a good author, well, she did dream of becoming a veterinarian at some point in her childhood but after learning from her best friend Chanyeol that one of the things veterinarians have to do in their university years was to dissect a frog — an amphibian she hates with passion, the tedious task of catching and dissecting an unknowing animal will greatly scar her for life so she decided to go for her original dream which is to write, thank you very much.

Things like this remind her that she should really get her shit together, though.

While Jongin did manage to write a couple of books that sold fairly in South Korea at the start of her career that she was hailed as “one of the greatest minds of the future generation,” she is now undergoing a major writer’s block. She hasn’t managed to write a single coherent sentence for a span of three months. It’s not like she had a deadline to publish a book, but responsibilities do have its price. Her publishing company had been pressuring her for a “best-seller,” despite having a lot of contracts with magazines, web dramas, and even some local newspapers, saying Jongin made quite a name to the younger generation for her children’s books. She’d been invited several times to talk in schools and there was even a survey from last year saying that the percentage of students wanting to pursue literature or journalism has grown due to her influence.

Now, this would sound like she’s trying to make an excuse, but the flashes were all she could blame for not being able to write. Or maybe she lacked inspiration, or she was not really talented at all. She wasn’t sure. She just seems to not be able to write when she’s distracted with weird flashes she didn’t understand every time she’d try creating a new word document.

About the time she’s cleaning up the dishes she used, her phone rang, displaying a photo of a guy with a goofy smile and a v sign,

Park Chanyeol,

“Hey, what’s up?” she starts, Chanyeol seemed like he’s driving,

“Nini!!!!!” The elder boy whines, Jongin could even picture her best friend’s distressed face and pout,

“Yeol, what’s wrong? Why did you call?”

“Hey, do you think you can drop by at my place and stay for a bit? I am about to fetch Aunt Minseok and she specifically told me that she wishes to see you once she arrives in Seoul. Just order a pizza or chicken, it’s on me.” Chanyeol managed to say in one breath. Jongin let out a chuckle. No wonder her best friend since childhood is stressed. Aunt Minseok is somehow a very _special_ person, they grew up in the elder lady’s care since both their parents were busy with their respective jobs and she has a knack of randomly checking what’s going on with their lives and nag a little every now and then, talk about tough love,

“Mm-hmm, of course I’ll go. Can I ever refuse Aunt Minseok?” both laughed at Jongin’s remark.

“How’s the book anyway? Are you managing to write these days? Are you still having your weird flashes?”

“Nope and enough questions, I will entertain all of them once we’re at your place later. I’m sure Aunt Minseok will have a lot more questions than you do. Be careful on your drive.” Jongin chirps before ending the call and freshening up. Maybe she needed advice from Aunt Minseok with regard to her “adulting problems.”

Upon arriving at Chanyeol’s place which she had a spare key to, she made sure that the space was presentably clean as Aunt Minseok was a total neat freak. When she thinks it’s passable enough for the elder woman, she ordered fried chicken until a couple of minutes later, she hears the door opening. It must be them,

“Aunt Minseok!” She greets, opening her arms for a welcoming hug. The other woman, on the contrary, looked at her as if she’d grown a hand on her head. Her brows furrowed, examining Jongin from head to toe. Jongin rolled her eyes; she almost wanted to be swallowed by the ground if she didn’t know this was what she _normally_ does.

Well, Aunt Minseok was indeed a bit special. Special in the sense that she is a shaman, so, whenever she hasn’t seen Jongin or Chanyeol for a couple of days, she tends to look at them like _that_ the moment she gets to see them again. She once said that it’s her way of “assessing” if there are any “dark energies” lurking around the two, or if there are things they should watch out for.

In all honesty, they weren’t a fan of her shaman stuff, but since they were young, all Aunt Minseok’s precaution seemed to have worked. Coincidence or not, they didn’t care, there isn’t any harm with precautions anyway. Aunt Minseok was also the only person aside from Chanyeol who knew about Jongin’s weird flashes. She used to say that the universe probably wanted to relay a message to her, and in time, she will be able to remember what that is.

“Are you seeing weird things again?” Great, Aunt Minseok hit the bulls eye right off the bat. Before Jongin managed to answer, Chanyeol spoke,

“Aunt, please, can you give us a break? You haven’t even hugged Jongin yet. She missed you, we both missed you.” That came out probably a little too cheesy for his liking, but Chanyeol is like one big cuddly puppy anyway. So, the trio hugged before sitting down Chanyeol’s couch, taking a quick bite as Jongin relayed her story about how her weird flashes had steered for worse.

Aunt Minseok had Jongin hold out her palm for her to assess the energies around her, hopefully finding an answer about those weird flashes. The next thing Jongin knew, the elder woman was already pulling Chanyeol’s hair and ear, muttering about how he never told anything regarding the weird flashes that she had no idea it had become that bad. Jongin also got a good scolding on how they never believed her “God-given shamanic powers.” She disappeared into Chanyeol’s spare room bringing a couple of her stuff for a good half hour, leaving the best friends dumbfounded on the couch, weighing if they should go check on the elder woman.

Deciding on the string of apologies they will say, the two stood in front of the door and peeked inside. Aunt Minseok was sitting in the middle of the room, incense surrounding her. On her front, was what looked like a sheet of aged paper with Chinese characters written on it. Is that a talisman?

“Sit down.” The two had never obeyed her as fast as they just did, sitting on either of her sides. There was only silence for a couple of seconds until,

“It was a promise, Jongin.” The latter looked at her best friend if he had any clue with what Aunt Minseok was saying, but Chanyeol just shrugged,

“When people die, their souls will have to cross the river that separates the living and the dead. There is a saying that the souls are prohibited to look back at the side of the living, or else, once they are reborn, the person living their next life will have to witness fragments of their past. That is what is happening to you, Jongin. That is what you keep seeing.” It did cross her mind as she read from an article once about children having detailed stories about things that only existed until a couple of decades ago. If it were the case though, why does the universe keep on reminding her about it? What does she _has_ to remember in the first place?

“What about the promise? What promise?” What did she do in her past life that she, or rather, who she was back then had to look back to the land of the living while crossing that river?

“A promise to be free, to be happy, to be together,” Aunt Minseok was looking directly in her eyes, with that warm, motherly aura on her face. She then proceeded on muttering a silent prayer before handing Jongin the talisman that was lying on the floor,

“This will be your guide. If it heats up, you’re probably near one of _them_.” Them? The talisman feels a little hot though,

“Them? What do you mean them?”

“The people you made a promise with. Honestly, I am not sure, Jongin. Perhaps, you’ll be able to find it out for yourself. That’s all I could do to help.” Jongin tried a smile. She hasn’t fully comprehended what was happening, and surely, this isn’t the first time Aunt Minseok gave her a talisman or some sort for her protection, but this probably is the most promising one, it’s just uncertain if it _does_ work.

“Aunt, give me a talisman, too! One that would give me inspiration so I may finally be able to compose something that would top the charts.” Chanyeol spoke for the first time since they entered the room, he was only rewarded with a whack on his head though,

“Get a love life or something for inspiration, you idiot.” Aunt Minseok nagged, making Chanyeol pout and playfully reach for Jongin’s newly-given talisman. What they both didn’t expect, was for it to heat up like burning fire,

“OW!” both cried in unison, releasing the talisman from their grasp. Aunt Minseok’s eyes grew like saucers,

“Ah, that fucking thing doesn’t work. It burns like hell!” Chanyeol whines.

Needless to say, his ears had a good pinching that day.

_Shikyung was woken up by the sunlight streaming on his face. It seems that today is pretty warm for a winter morning,_

_“Happy birthday, Shikyung-ah!!!!” a loud greeting resounds through his dormitory room walls, and the next thing he knew was a body weighing him down, none other than his cousin and best friend Sejoo._

_“Our baby is a big boy now. I’m so happy I could cry.” Sejoo pouts like a lost puppy asking for kisses. Sometimes Shikyung wants to question if this guy was really his hyung, but he knows he’ll never have Sejoo in another way,_

_Then came the sound of footsteps followed by a voice,_

_“Jung Sejoo, you’re scaring him! Happy birthday, Shikyung-ah!” Suho, one of their friends, or should Shikyung say, a friend he met through his cousin, joins them, handing the latter a big box adorned with a ribbon,_

_“This is our gift for you, Shikyung. I hope you’ll like it.” The box was quite heavy. When Shikyung tried to examine it, his eyes grew wide and mouth hung low in shock,_

_“A typewriter?! I-I cannot accept this, hyungs. T-this is too expensive!” what kind of literature student would not want a typewriter? It was one of Shikyung’s dreams to be able to buy one, but even if he saves his allowance for an entire year, the amount will not suffice for such a luxurious purchase,_

_“Why not? We did our best to secure this bad guy for you.” Now, Sejoo looked like a kicked puppy, even Suho had a frown on his face, sitting beside Shikyung,_

_“Did you not like it? Should we buy a different version—_

_“Hyung, no! I-I just…”_

_Shikyung was insecure. He and Sejoo came from the countryside and they’re each other’s only family here in the city ever since they started university. They were a pride of their family and the people in their town for their so called potential which was why arriving in the city to study in one of the most renowned universities in South Korea, they were elated and eager. Hopeful that finally, they are one step closer to their dreams._

_University proved him wrong, though._

_Potential is not everything. Working hard is not enough. People in the city have money and influence, and that is how they get by, and ever since he became friends with two of the most popular guys in school, namely Kim Suho, the son of the richest man in the city, and Kang Hyuk, the son of Seoul’s vice mayor, his insecurities turned for the worse._

_Every time he walks by the halls of the university, he can definitely feel some socialite-students looking at him with disgust, their whispers about him and his cousin. How they look like rats being fed by royals, and other words he wished he didn’t know._

_While Suho and Hyuk are really nice friends, he did not want them to have an idea that he’s just using them, because he is not. He genuinely cares for the other two,_

_A pat on his back snaps him out of his reverie,_

_“Are you thinking about the nonsense those people have been saying again? We told you not to mind them, right?” Hyuk finally speaks, looking at him with his trademark furrowed brows and dark eyes. Shikyung didn’t understand how other people picture him as someone unapproachable, because in his experience, Hyuk is one of the warmest people he ever knew,_

_“Yeah, I pitched in and saved up some of my scholarship money for this because I know you deserve it and more, Shikyung-ah.” Sejoo seconds, pouting at him, now how can he say no,_

_Suho clasps his hands and gently squeezes,_

_“Just accept it, Shikyung-ah. We really wanted to give this to you as you deserve it.” The latter finally gave in and smiled, happy tears threatening to fall from his eyes,_

_“Thank you, hyungs.”_

_“Happy birthday!” the three cheered in unison and pulled him for an adorable group hug,_

A picture of a burning edifice flashes through Sehun’s mind. The flicker of the dancing flame engulfing the poor building, ah, there it goes again, and boy he’s completely awake when it came. This thing is getting worse by the day,

“Ow,” he almost dropped the mug he was holding. He’s halfway on getting his tea when he was abruptly distracted by the weird flash. How convenient, now he has to clean the spilled tea and wash his hands,

“Dr. Oh, are you okay?” Dr. Kim Jongdae, one of the resident doctors greeted,

“Yeah, fine, just… messed up a bit.” He gestures to the floor,

“I’ve noticed you look quite distracted lately, is something bothering you?” Nothing, just weird flashes keep on coming through my mind even in my waking moments, was what Sehun wanted to say, but he was more than sure his colleague would push into the topic further until Jongdae will pressure him to seek for medical help – more like help from a colleague from another department. But Sehun just _knew_ what he has been experiencing was something even science cannot explain, or probably not _yet_ , and he doesn’t really have the heart to talk about this today,

“I’m good. Maybe the stress is just taking a toll in me lately. Thanks for the concern anyway, I appreciate it.”

Jongdae pats his back and gives him that brotherly smile,

“Of course, we should look out for each other. If we don’t, who will look after the sick patients, right? Get a good rest or something. A vacation maybe, so you can shrug off that stress.” Jongdae speaks like a ball of sunshine personified. No wonder a couple of nurses took days off and mope when news came out that he’s going to tie the knot and start a family soon – there were even rumors saying those nurses would protest in front of the hospital as he should not be allowed to get married - which is downright stupid, if Sehun may say.

Jongin is on her way to pick up her niece and take her to the paediatrician. She’s still not able to write anything good due to the weird flashes but at least she’s trying. As Kyungsoo, her reliable editor always said,

_“I can edit a bad work and point out your plot holes for a bad story, but I cannot do it if you submit me a blank page.”_

She could almost hear Kyungsoo’s voice in her mind as goose bumps started to form on her skin.

“Nini!!!” Rahee greets upon opening the door, encircling Jongin’s legs with her small arms,

“Thank you for helping me out today, Jongin. It’s hard taking care of these two bears when I have a busy husband and I am busy myself.” Jungah, her sister sends her an apologetic look,

“Hey, don’t mention it. They are my stress relievers anyway, right, Rahee-yah?” She crouches to meet the little girl’s height and booped her nose.

Throughout their entire ride, Rahee was either cheerfully singing along with the music coming from the radio or talking literally anything and everything her little mind grasps on,

“Nini, you will finally get to meet Dr. Hunnie! I’m so excited!”

_“Are you thinking about the nonsense those people have been saying again?...”_

Jongin frantically turns the car to the side of the road and hit the brakes. Fortunately, it’s the middle of the day so there are not much cars around. There was that weird flash again. This time, it was someone’s milky white skin, furrowed brows, and warm eyes that seemed to stare right at your soul. Her breathing is erratic and her head throbs slightly. These flashes don’t even pick a good time to show up,

“Nini, are you okay?” Rahee was almost crying now, shaking Jongin’s arm. Shit, now her poor niece just saw her in the middle of being half crazy – if not just _crazy_

“I-I’m sorry, baby I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jongin encases Rahee and kisses the top of her head, still whispering words of apologies,

“It’s okay now, Nini. I thought you didn’t want to meet Dr. Hunnie.” Rahee looks down and fiddles with her fingers, a pout on her face,

“What? No, of course I would love to meet Dr. Hunnie. He’s your friend, right? So, I ought to meet him.” She cups Rahee’s face and gives her the most convincing smile she could muster before taking back her eyes on the road to meet this doctor her niece kept on talking about.

Apparently, Dr. Hunnie’s real name is Oh Sehun. Jongin almost wanted to whack her own head when the nurse asked which doctor do they have an appointment with, Rahee kept on babbling “Dr. Hunnie,” it’s a good thing one nurse recognized her and led them to the correct room.

“Dr. Hunnie!”  
  
“Hi, Rahee-yah!” a deep voice welcomes them as they enter the doctor’s office. He’s crouching to meet Rahee’s height so Jongin didn’t see anything but his mop of jet black hair at first but when he stood up and their eyes met, she could feel the tingling sensation in her stomach, and she feels something warm. Was it from her purse? She isn’t sure, but there’s something peculiar in his eyes that had her drawn. She’s definitely seen that before but can’t point out when and where. The man seemed to look at her with the same amount of curiosity – if not more, etched on his features, as if trying to recall a name for a familiar face,

“Nini, this is Dr. Hunnie, Dr. Hunnie, this is my aunt Nini.” Little Rahee saves the day as she speaks on behalf of the two adults who seemed to have lost the knowledge to be able to speak. The two, finally snapping back to reality put on their most professional face to greet each other and proceed with Rahee’s bimonthly check-up,

“Dr. Hunnie, do you have a girlfriend?” Rahee, who’s now sitting on Jongin’s lap and fiddling with her purse, asks. Surprising the poor doctor who’s typing on her medical file, he did not answer with a yes or a no, but preferred to answer Rahee with a smile, and no, it’s not like Jongin was waiting for his answer.

Okay, Jongin may or may not be curious. But who could blame her? He seems to be a smart person, he’s tall – though probably an inch shorter than Chanyeol – blessed with that kind of face – sharp nose, manly eyebrows, and dark brown orbs – did Jongin say she wanted to thread her fingers through his hair? He looks like an anime character stripped from a shounen manga or a magazine cover, having a striking resemblance with Levi Ackerman. Last but definitely not the least, he’s good with kids. A total package, if Jongin may say, and she may or may not be having a crush with this doctor already.

“Last time you told me you didn’t have a girlfriend. Are you shy to answer right now because Nini is here? Don’t worry, she doesn’t have a boyfriend either.” Okay, forget what Jongin said earlier. She just wanted to be swallowed by the ground and stay there forever. She’s probably blushing as a tomato and Rahee wouldn’t stop,

“Rahee-yah, stop that. Dr. Oh cannot focus on his work.” She tries to chide. The little girl pouts and retorts,

“But I would love it if Dr. Hunnie will be my uncle, uncle Hunnie sounds nice.” Jongin groans, she’s probably turning redder right now, if that was even possible. She sends the doctor an apologetic look and received a tight smile in return as if saying “It’s okay,” she noticed the tips of his ears turning red as well.

Rahee always had the fascination of finding her “uncle candidates,” basically every male she meets who is around Jongin’s age that is not Chanyeol. Because in little Rahee’s logic, if Jongin and Chanyeol were to get married, she’s gonna receive only one gift during her birthdays or Christmas, and that is a great no no for the spoiled baby niece Yoo Rahee,

The aunt and niece were about to leave the doctor’s office when some of Jongin’s items fell out from her purse, probably because of Rahee’s fiddling earlier,

“Oh, you forgot that, Nini.” Says Rahee, pointing to the aged sheet of paper lying on the ground below the doctor’s desk, it was the talisman Aunt Minseok gave. Sehun and Jongin tried to reach for the said talisman at the same time and almost instantly, threw the talisman from their grip,

It’s burning hot.

_It’s a warm spring day and Shikyung is rummaging through his limited number of for-formal-occasions-only clothes. It’s Hyuk’s birthday and they were invited for dinner at his father’s mansion. By ‘dinner,’ he meant a huge feast with performers. For sure, his guests – or rather, his father’s guests consist of socialites, politicians, and other rich personas. Shikyung wanted to dress well enough as he didn’t want to embarrass his good friend. With regard to the stares and whispers he’d been receiving, little by little, he’s learning to mute them. Aside from words of encouragement coming from his friends, Shikyung realized that while Sejoo and he looked like they were milking their friends in the eyes of the “rich ones,” the others look highly of them._

_Sejoo after all, is a good spokesperson. He once stood up for someone being bullied by a classmate, making him do all the school works by someone who happened to be part of what he would like to call “rich but dumb” kids. Shikyung on the other hand writes for the school paper and made an article about the incident. It shook the university and the discrimination against scholarship students by the rich ones became a hot topic for weeks._

_Since then, their trusted friends circle grew, though, of course, their tight knit pack of four still remained. Also, Shikyung’s self-esteem somehow got a boost. He may not be born rich nor is considered “cool,” but if the words he puts on paper will be able to change someone’s opinion and made them think, then, he’s up to make a change so scholarship students like them could be treated better, or maybe not just them, but the masses of underprivileged individuals. The saying was true after all, that the pen is stronger than the sword, or in his case, a typewriter is stronger than a bullet._

_Shikyung resigns to wearing the trusty clothes he used for his high school graduation. Its brown color suits him anyway, and he smiled to himself remembering how his mom praised him for being so handsome in those, moms and their never-ending love for their children._

_He, along with Sejoo and Suho went to the mansion with the latter’s chariot as a ride. Though they all didn’t want to admit, the cousins were pretty sure Hyuk’s father will not allow them to enter the said manor without Suho._

_Extravagant, would be an understatement. Shikyung, despite the confidence he felt when he chose his clothes, suddenly feels underdressed. Everyone is wearing something that screams grand, there are musicians everywhere, and drinks are free flowing. Did Shikyung mention this is all happening at the Kang’s spacious garden outside their house?_

_‘Is this where people’s taxes go?’_

_Shikyung almost wanted to say, but shook off the thought. He may not be a fan of the vice mayor, but his son is a dear friend of his, and Hyuk is a good person, he would never ever risk saying out his thoughts about his friend’s dad as he would never want to hurt Hyuk’s feelings – Hyuk looks highly of his dad despite their love and hate relationship due to the latter’s controlling tendencies. Also, he’s standing on that very old man’s property._

_Sejoo whistles as he roamed his eyes through the crowd. Probably also feeling a bit out of place. Suho on the other hand, keeps on shaking hands and politely exchanging greetings with other VIPs every now and then. Who wouldn’t want to be on the good side of ‘the great Kim Yunho’s son?’_

_“Hey guys! You made it!” Hyuk was all smiles when he emerged through a stream of people, joining his friends. Shikyung was more than certain that that smile didn’t reach his eyes though. He’ll probably have to ask Hyuk about it later._

_If there’s a boisterous party happening outside, inside the Kang’s house was a different story._

_Classical music is being played in the huge living room. Waiters handing out glasses of champagne or wine to guests, the four of them were then ushered to the dining area with a lengthy dining table. The vice mayor motioned for them, along with other guests – which happened to be the mayor and his son, to join him at the table, the mayor and vice mayor sat on both ends. Hyuk sat beside his mother on his father’s right, on Hyuk’s right side was the mayor’s son and wife. Facing him was Suho’s father, Suho, Sejoo, and Shikyung. The dinner started out nicely, with small talk and random formalities in between meals. When the talk started about ambition and political beliefs though, Hyuk could have noticed Sejoo gripping on his utensils a bit too tight while Shikyung kept on stealing worried glances, secretly tapping his cousin’s thigh every now and then, probably to remind him to check his temper._

_“So, Sejoo, I hear a lot about you from my son. He said you could be an amazing leader in the future. Is it true that you are considered the head of the scholarship students at school?” Shikyung may not really like the vice mayor, since even with that ‘compliment’ he just told Sejoo, he still felt that the old man didn’t mean anything good about it,_

_“Uh, it’s a pleasure that Hyuk thinks of me that way, Sir. I still have a lot more to learn, I hope I do make as a good example to everyone.” Sejoo answers politely with a tight smile,_

_“What is your major by the way? Oh and what do your parents do for a living?” Hyuk waved his hand for his father to stop with the questions, but the old man shrugged as if saying ‘what? I am not doing anything wrong’ then looked back at Sejoo, waiting for his answer,_

_“Well, um, I no longer have parents, Sir. They both died when I was very young due to an accident in the farm they used to work at. Basically, my aunt and uncle,” he took a breath and gestured to Shikyung,_

_“…Shikyung’s parents are my parents now. His dad also works as a farmer while aunt is a librarian in our former elementary school. Also, I am currently majoring in music, Sir.” If the vice mayor, the mayor, and his dumb son wanted to suppress their chuckle, they weren’t very successful in doing so. The tension around the table grew heavier until one sensible man in the table, namely Kim Yunho decided to break it,_

_“Well, that’s very noble of your parents to take in your cousin in their arms, Shikyung. Please send my regards to them. Ah, and Sejoo-yah, I heard from Suho that you can play four different instruments, is that true? You sound like a talented young man to me. I am sure that a bright future awaits you.” he finished in one breath with a businessman-style kind of smile._

_After the torturous dinner, the friends decided to enjoy the night outside drinking. Halfway through, Sejoo disappears in the midst of the dancing crowd, trying to enjoy himself – or maybe trying to flirt with some ladies, while Suho stuck right beside his father, as usual, talking with other VIPs. Having the two of them left, Hyuk pulled Shikyung to a more secluded area of the garden, his hold on Shikyung’s wrist a bit too tight,_

_“H-hyung, is there anything wrong?” Shikyung gasped, Hyuk’s skin is a bit flushed, probably because of all those bottles he downed earlier. Noticing the other’s fear, the latter’s features softened, the two of them sat on a nearby bench,_

_“I’m not gonna study medicine anymore, Shikyung. Father wants me to pursue law.” Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he said that in one full breath and leaned on the bench, throwing his head back,_

_“W-what? Why? I thought you wanted to be a doctor? Doesn’t he trust you that you can make it? Do you need me… or maybe us to convince him?” If Shikyung didn’t hate the vice mayor before, he definitely does right now. Fists clenched and brows furrowed,_

_“There’s nothing we can do.” Hyuk manages a smile, running his thumb on the crease of Shikyung’s frown._

_“N-no! What about your dreams? Even if he’s your father he has no right to control what you want for your future!” Shikyung is mad, he gets it, but Hyuk can’t help why he finds the other cute while whining. It should be considered illegal. Sometimes he wonders what he did to deserve such a friend. Instead of focusing on throwing out all of his frustrations with his father, he ran his fingers through the other’s cheek, Shikyung flinched a little at first, before leaning on his touch._

_They never really talked about how they felt for each other, but Hyuk knew, or maybe he just hoped that both of them feel that strange pull towards each other. While he did date a few girls before, no one ever made him feel the same as Shikyung did. No one made him feel desperate or long to touch and see someone like him._

_“I-I’m sorry about what father said about your parents earlier. H-he—” Shikyung didn’t let him finish his sentence by placing his index finger on his lips,_

_“I don’t care about what he says about my parents. It’s his loss for not bothering to know just how wonderful they are to me and Sejoo-hyung.” Hyuk smiles, Shikyung knows what to say in every given situation and that is just unfair. Feeling a little bolder, he slings his arms into the other’s shoulder,_

_“You still haven’t given me my birthday present.” He says with a cheeky grin, making Shikyung flush at the remark,_

_“I- actually I baked your favourite cookies earlier… b-but, I think they got destroyed on the way here.” Shikyung pulls a small paper bag on his coat where the poor – now crushed cookies used to be at. Shikyung pouts at the cookies’ fate. Now he cannot give this to Hyuk, can he?_

_Hyuk, on the other hand, cannot take his eyes off that pout, Shikyung’s full, pillow-like lips isn’t doing any help. He does what he’s been thinking to do with it all this time,_

_He tries it with a small peck, making Shikyung’s eyes widen in shock,_

_“Just say it if you want me to stop.” Another peck, followed by another, and another, he didn’t know if it’s the alcohol talking, but he definitely knew he wanted this, they both wanted this. Pecks turned into open-mouthed sensual kisses, god, if he knew Shikyung’s lips felt like this he would’ve done it sooner. He went lower, the side of his lips, his jaw, then licks a patch of skin on the column of Shikyung’s neck and making a mark, earning him a moan and a tug on his hair that sends arousal to his manhood. With half-lidded eyes, he cups Shikyung’s face with both hands, lips red and moist from kissing, cheeks flush, hooded eyes, and downright sinful. How did Shikyung manage to look so innocent after all they’ve done?_

_“Come with me.” He pulls Shikyung to a storage room in his father’s mansion, not paying attention to servants they meet along the way. By the time he closed the door, Shikyung pushed him to lean on it and placed a small peck on the corner of his lips,_

_“P-please, make love to me.”_

Jongin wakes up to the memory of thin pink lips on her skin. Goodness gracious, has she been watching too much romance dramas lately? She’s pretty sure it wasn’t a normal dream but one of those weird flashes, but then again, this is the first time she felt elated after having one. Often, those flashes left her with an empty feeling or crying. Dang, maybe she just really needs to up her game on romance, after all. She lightly slaps her cheeks twice before heading to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water,

Going through her text messages, she sees one from Kyungsoo, reminding her about today’s meeting with the boss. They are also set to have an interview with one news and politics magazine with the topic about politics and future leaders. She’s an author, why would they need her opinion on politics? Well, if it makes her publisher happy, guess she’ll have to do,

Park Jungsoo, the CEO of their company greets her upon arriving at the meeting room. Wow, there must be something big about what he wanted to say that’s why he came here personally.

“Jongin-ah, my dear you look even more beautiful by the day. It’s nice to see you.” now he’s even opening his arms, as if beckoning her for a hug. Jongin is pretty sure she’s ten minutes late, and Park Jungsoo, above all people, hates latecomers for a meeting, especially when he’s the one who called for it. Well, it’s not Jongin’s fault that the road was packed with protesters, both pro and against the incumbent-mayor-from-the-neighboring-city-slash-president-wanna-be. Mayor Kang Hyeonwoo’s name had been loud and all over news headlines for the past few weeks ever since he confirmed of running for presidency, his supporters and haters alike were also all over social media, arguing whether the man deserves the position or not. For Jongin’s case, she doesn’t care, she will have to do her research about the man to know if he deserves her vote, but she hopes people would stop with their useless bickering and clogging up roads.

“I’m sorry for being late, boss. It’s just that—” Park Jungsoo didn’t even let her finish with the sentence, saying,

“It’s fine, Jongin, I’m glad you’re here now. Have you had your breakfast? Seulgi, can you make two cups of coffee for us? Ah no, make it three. One for Kyungsoo, also, please tell him to come here asap.” Wow. She will have to ask Kyungsoo if their boss had a concussion or something, this is definitely weird.

When Kyungsoo arrived, he showed Jongin the main reason why their boss was acting this way. Apparently, they have received an invitation for Jongin from Kim Enterprises two days ago, and receiving an invitation for an event to be hosted by one of the richest – if not the richest man in South Korea is definitely a big deal for Park Jungsoo. The party had kind of been a yearly tradition since the new CEO, Kim Junmyeon was hailed as the new leader of the corporation five years ago. He’s known for his lavish parties with hand-picked guests. The man is also said to have a good eye when it comes to seeing talents, and that most of the invitees to his parties become filthy rich and famous. Ah, this will really be a great avenue to promote their company, no wonder their boss looked like he’s in a bed of fragrant flowers despite Jongin arriving late for the meeting.

“He said he’ll sponsor your gown for the event. If that doesn’t baffle you enough, we’re going to get your dress from the same designer who did Miss Korea’s gown for the previous Miss Universe pageant.” Jongin groans, throwing her head back on the passenger seat of Kyungsoo’s car as they were heading to the office of the magazine she had an interview with,

“Oppa! I don’t know what to do about boss anymore! What if I fail you guys? What if I didn’t manage to meet Kim Junmyeon’s expectations? What if—” Jongin is a whiny mess,

“Stop that, Jongin. Kim Junmyeon invited you to his party. That alone speaks volumes. Besides, it’s just a party. The invitation also states that he just wanted to show a couple of art pieces he owned, add a couple of media personnel, pictures here and there or maybe a couple of mini interviews, and that’s it. It’s not like he’s gonna ask you to dissect the world’s biggest frog.” Kyungsoo ends with a dead-ass laugh. Curse her for divulging that information in one of the footnotes for a fable she wrote,

Kyungsoo’s laughter halts as Jongin receives a call from her “noisy-and-annoying-as-fuck-best-friend,” as how Kyungsoo would like to call him,

“KIM JONGIN!!!!” the said person almost dropped the phone with that piercing scream, Kyungsoo also heard it despite the phone not being on speaker mode. He indeed _is_ noisy and annoying,

“Yeol? What’s up?” Jongin puts back the phone on her ears, judging it’s okay to do it now. Chanyeol tends to be like that when he’s excited or knew he’s fucked,

“Jongin, so I was writing this song earlier, and I met Yixing, and then we checked today’s mail, oh Toben accidentally dropped the—”

“Park Chanyeol,” she hears the other take a deep breath,

“Okay, okay, LOEY studios got an invitation to Kim Junmyeon’s party! I’m so happy I could cry.” He’s sniffling already, and Jongin could picture her best friend’s ugly crying. She totally understands though,

“I’m so happy for you, Yeol. This might be the start of a break you have been waiting for, I guess I’ll see you there.” They are definitely going to grab a drink later for this. Finally, this may be the start of what they have been dreaming of as kids,

“Wait, you’re going, too?”

“Yeah, my boss personally called me to say so earlier. He’s even gonna sponsor a dead-ass gown to be designed by Miss Korea’s dressmaker.” Both of them laughed at the remark. Park Jungsoo doing such thing is a miracle from the heavens.

“Aw, I bet many guys will envy me for having a gorgeous date that night then, I can’t wait.”

“So, Jongin, we’re curious, what traits do you look for our country’s future leader?” Lee Taemin, her friend from university and a writer from the news and politics magazine asked,

“Hmm, I guess selflessness is the key to be a great leader. Because, you have to think not just about yourself, but what would make things better for everyone, sacrifices should be made and all. Also, I think a leader should have a good eye in foreseeing problems. How they would address problems is one thing, but they should be perceptive enough to prevent it from happening in the first place. Lastly, a leader should be driven by principle and not power. Power is scary and it stems a lot of things – money, fame, addicting things that will promise nothing good if you let it get to your head. So, I guess those are the three key points I’ll be looking to this election. I also hope people would start to care, vote, and exercise their rights, especially the youth.” Jongin ends the interview with that remark. Taemin encases her in a friendly hug,

“It’s been a while. Thank you for doing this interview with us, Jongin.”

“It’s no problem. I thought you’re writing for the primetime news?”

“I am, I just do this as freelance work. So, if you have dirt to throw, especially if it’s about the presidential candidates, message me okay?” Taemin sends her a wink making both of them laugh,

“Oh, Tae, you know I don’t do that kind of stuff.”

“Says the former student-writer who posted an article on the university website about a professor sexually harassing a female co-student-writer, I will forever be thankful to you about that, you know.” Taemin smiles at her warmly and gave her a bear hug. Ah, those good ol’ days,

“Don’t mention it, Tae. I would’ve done it all over again, and for anyone at that matter. We should grab a drink some time, yeah?”

Jongin is way too tired by the time she arrived at her apartment, so she decides on ordering jajjangmyeon,

“Delivery!” she opens the door to a young delivery boy whose mouth hung low in shock,

“Are you… perhaps, Kim Jongin, as in the author?” This isn’t the first time Jongin had delivery people shocked whenever she had something sent to her apartment, but since this fellow is cute she lets it slide,

“Well, um, yeah? M-my jajjangmyeon?”

“Oh, right, 6000 won, please.” Jongin hands the payment as the delivery boy gives the bowl of food to her. She’s about to close the door when,

“A-ah, um, wait, can I please have an autograph… or a photo maybe?” the boy was scratching his nape, his cheeks a bit flushed from embarrassment,

“…m-my little sister just likes you so much, and she would really be happy if she knew I got to deliver at your doorstep. Oh… and…” he rummages through his pockets to hand Jongin a calling card with bold letters of “just about anything errand service,”

“Byun Baekhyun?” she reads out, the said person enthusiastically nods,

“You can call me anytime for just about any job. Be it when your pipes are clogged, you need someone to clean your apartment, or when you just want someone as a stand-up comedian or sing you to sleep. I will gladly be at your service.” Baekhyun finishes with a rectangular smile,

“Okay. I’ll remember that, Baekhyun.” Jongin proceeds on giving him an autograph with a little note for his sister and they took a selfie on the other’s phone before Jongin’s stomach rumbled.

Dr. Oh Sehun sighed for the nth time that day, leaning his face on his hand while his elbow rested on the bar table as he waits for his friend. It was Rahee’s checkup earlier but this time, it was her mom who accompanied her. No, it’s not like he’s disappointed and no, it’s not like he wanted to see the lady with sun-kissed skin, long, brown wavy hair, warm brown eyes, thick lips, and a cute button nose aka Rahee’s aunt. That’s what he’d like to believe, but he’s been scrolling on the other’s Instagram account for a good couple of hours now, going through the posts that are most likely managed by her company anyway. Curse him for his flirting skills, or the lack thereof, that he wasn’t even able to get the other’s phone number and going batshit over an aged sheet of paper, making poor little Rahee get it for her aunt,

“Sehun-ah,” _finally,_ his very good friend decides to arrive,

“I thought you’re gonna make me sleep here.” Sehun deadpans,

“Come on, don’t give me that face, you know I am a busy man.”

“I also _am_ a busy man, Kim Junmyeon. What do you want from me?”

“Dude, chill, you do seem to be busy… stalking author Kim Jongin’s Instagram account.” Sehun opened his mouth for a retort, then closed it again, making Junmyeon grin triumphantly. He just hit the bull’s eye there. He signals the bartender for his usual drink,

“She’s the aunt of one of my patients.” Sehun fires back,

“Nice try but I didn’t know you have a knack on checking a relative’s Instagram account. Come on, I get it she’s beautiful, and intelligent, and a lot more nice adjectives but I’ll stop here because you’re giving me that moping face of yours again.” Junmyeon takes a gulp of the amber liquid,

“What do you want?” Sehun is on his full-fledged brat mode,

“Nothing, our company is celebrating its sixtieth year and my fifth year as CEO. You know, I’m gonna personally invite you to my party _again_.”

“Hyung, you know I love and respect you so much as a friend. But you know very well that I do not paint, write, make music, sculpt, or do anything that is related to art.”  
  


“But it’s my party, I invite who I want.”

“You know I never went to your parties for the past four years.”  
  


“Oh, you’re so gonna attend the fifth.” Junmyeon singsongs as he raised his glass, moving it in a circular motion,

“Make me,” Sehun challenged,

“Kim Jongin is going to attend.”

“Wow, you look dazzling, Jongin. I don’t think you’ll still be single by the end of the night.” Kyungsoo comments as he ushered her to the boss’s car, yep, Park Jungsoo allowed them to use his prized car for tonight. Another miracle brought by the magical invitation of Kim Junmyeon,

“Oh, stop it, Oppa. I feel embarrassed. What if I make a fool of myself? I’m not used to wearing these,” she motions to her makeup and fiery red gown with embedded diamonds too revealing for her taste. Her hair is swept on one side with flowing curls to accentuate the finishing touch which is a golden ear cuff shaped like a flame on her right ear. Damn, their boss totally went all the way by hiring a pageant designer and makeup artist. She feels like she’s gonna attend the Oscar’s or something.

“You worry too much, Jongin. Just relax and enjoy the benefits boss has given you for tonight.” both laugh at the older’s remark,

By the time they reached the venue, Chanyeol is the first person Jongin sees, accompanied by the co-owner of LOEY studios and a good friend of his, Yixing. Chanyeol was stupidly blinking his eyes at her and gasped. Yixing, on the other hand gave her a boyish smile that displayed his dimple,

“You look gorgeous, Jongin.”

“Thank you, Yixing. You look handsome as well.”

“Uh, Miss, have you seen my best friend?” Chanyeol jokes, earning him a playful slap on his arm,

“Park. Chanyeol.” Jongin grits,

“Let me have some of my fun, okay? As someone who has seen you in your worst pre-puberty days, this is really something.” Chanyeol gave her a thumbs up before offering his arm,

“Ow.” They cried in unison once their skins got in contact with Jongin’s purse,

“Don’t tell me you brought Aunt Minseok’s talisman with you.” Chanyeol grits,

“What? I always bring it with me. Besides, it only seems to react to you.” and _that_ person, Jongin wanted to say but decided not to, placing her purse with the talisman on her other side. It’s still warm, but at least bearable,

The party is like the usual gatherings rich people do in dramas Jongin only gets to watch from before. Cameras, paparazzi, and little interviews with formalities here and there, she felt like a movie actress instead of a normal person who’s stuck on her laptop, typing, retyping, editing, and moping about not being able to write enough, and then do it again the very next day for a living. At some point, Yixing and Chanyeol left her to talk to a few other music producers while Kyungsoo went back outside taking a call from their boss for his “other special instructions.”

She takes a glass of champagne from a waiter and roams around, exchanging a few formalities with senior and junior authors alike or some well-known personalities while taking in the beauty of all art pieces displayed. This year’s theme is about history, or rather, art pieces from the past that didn’t make much notes on today’s history books. It was said that Kim Junmyeon personally picked the pieces to be exhibited tonight, and if Jongin may judge from what she has seen so far, the man _does_ have an eye on seeing talent.

“Hi author Kim Jongin! It’s nice to see you here. How are you enjoying the night so far?” Crap. It’s Jena, or “devil Jena” as she and Taemin would like to call her. She was a former batch mate in university and is notorious for her “scoops” that are basically malicious articles. Jongin wonders if she’d finished the previous libel case against her, seeing her here,

“Uh, it’s good. These artworks are so beautiful and I am honoured to be part of this night.”

“I see. Is there any specific artwork that got your interest the most?”

“Um, I think it’s too early for that. I have yet to see the other pieces, also, I think one of the main reasons why the host put up all these pieces together was for us to appreciate those that didn’t get enough recognition or notice to be put to history.” Jongin could have sworn she saw Jena smirking after she gave her answer and released the breath she didn’t know she’s been holding once the other was no longer in sight.

After that mini interview, she finds herself in front of one painting, it occupied a quarter of the wall but it’s the only thing displayed in that particular wall. Other guests seem not to pay attention to it because of its simplicity – it’s a painting of four men smiling, as if having the time of their lives. She was drawn to it, inching closer until,

“I must have done something noble in my past life to behold such a beauty like you tonight, milady.” It’s Kim Junmyeon, in the flesh. Jongin’s cheeks flush at the compliment. The man himself is beautiful with his supple white skin and honey-like voice,

“I- the pleasure is all mine, Sir. Thank you so much for inviting me to this event.” Jongin offers her hand for a handshake, the other instead took it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. If Jongin wasn’t blushing earlier, she definitely is, now. She feels warmth spreading on her face and chest, wait, her purse feels warm, too. Perhaps Chanyeol is nearby. It’s getting pretty unbearable though. Aish, she shouldn’t have brought the talisman after all.

“Just call me Junmyeon, you make me sound like an old man.” The latter ends with a chuckle,

“Um, okay—”

“Hyung!” She was cut off by another person approaching them,

Shit.

Jongin didn’t know where to focus on. The painting in front of her, the pressure of having the host of the party talking to her, the heat radiating through her purse, or the eye candy she’d been wanting to see again but don’t know how to aka Rahee’s paediatrician.

Sehun wasn’t faring any better. His mouth hung low at seeing Jongin in that red dress perfectly hugging her curves. Her beautiful face should’ve been marked as illegal, he thought. It’s unfair that she looks innocent and daring at the same time. He wanted to remove his coat to cover her as he wanted that sight only for him to see. Dang it, he’s somehow relieved Jongin chose a career that didn’t require her to show all that skin on a regular basis as he’s _sure_ , many would kill for this kind of view,

Junmyeon’s coughing snaps the two out of their thoughts,

“Uh, Jongin, this is my friend, Sehun, Sehun, as you may know, this beautiful lady here is author Kim Jongin.” Junmyeon sends his friend a knowing smirk,

The two shook hands awkwardly, not looking at each other’s eyes nor daring to speak until another joined their small cluster, it was Chanyeol, Yixing, and Kyungsoo,

“Hey Jongin— O-Oh, t-thank you for having us here tonight, Sir,” Chanyeol greets the host and they exchanged formalities. Jongin on the other hand, felt her head throbbing, she’s getting dizzy, and keeps on glancing in between the painting in front of her and the men around her, particularly three of them. She massages her temple and subconsciously drops her purse – the heat was totally unbearable at this point.

“Jongin, are you alright?” Kyungsoo worriedly asks, but Jongin was not able to comprehend anything of what he said, flashes of laughter, particularly of four men floods through her mind. They were laughing, joking, and as if getting ready to pose for a photograph.

“Jongin? Jongin? Nini are you with me?” this time it was Chanyeol, but his voice seemed too far away from Jongin as she’s being engulfed with the flashes on her mind, Kyungsoo dashes to find the nearest server for a bottle of water, while Yixing calls for a medic,

“Please, make it stop,” she whisper pleads, both hands now on her temples before her legs gave out. The three, namely Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Sehun attempted to catch her, but were astonished with the heat she was emitting, as if touching real fire, leaving Jongin to plop on the ground with a thud,

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Kyungsoo, enraged at the sight pushed Sehun and Chanyeol away to carry Jongin in his arms, throwing away the bottle he got. Yixing followed suit with a couple of medical personnel,

_Shikyung is over the moon. He is going to take a photo with his friends today. It has been an ongoing trend for some time and Shikyung can’t wait to be able to send a copy to his parents at the countryside._

_When he arrives at the photo studio, he easily spots his friends checking their ties every now and then, throwing jokes and equally excited as he is. Hyuk was the first one to notice his presence, giving him a smile that sends a tingling sensation to his stomach. While they haven’t talked anything about what happened in the Kang manor, whenever they are left with only the two of them, they’d end up kissing, making out, or having sex in the cabin the friends owned. It wasn’t a very ideal relationship, they haven’t even exchanged their “I love yous,” or confessed what they truly feel for each other, but Shikyung doesn’t mind. He’s willing to take anything Hyuk will give him. They haven’t talked to their friends about it either. Boy, Shikyung didn’t even know how Suho or Sejoo would react should they know of his sexual preference. Besides, his relationship with Hyuk, no matter what is it called, is still considered a taboo._

_“Congratulations, President Jung.” Shikyung greets his cousin. Right, Sejoo has just been hailed as the student council president of their university, which is a big thing, because they get to represent the whole school and serve as the spokesperson of the youth. His victory also made a lot impact as his opponent was none other than the mayor’s son. The two other joined the teasing. Laughs filled the room as they talked about how the mayor’s son looked, seeing Sejoo win with a landslide number of votes,_

_The friends decide on taking three photos, with the cousins sharing on one photo to be sent to their family in the countryside. Side by side, they posed for the camera with their brightest smiles, ready for the tough future ahead of them._

_There was awkward tension in the air, Shikyung cannot describe it as he never felt this whenever he’s with Hyuk, but there’s something with his expression that says they were not just going out for a ‘talk,’ and went to their usual hangout place which is a hill a couple of miles away from their university,_

_“I-is there anything wrong?” Shikyung decides to break the silence, the other still has a frown etched on his face,_

_“Shikyung I…” Hyuk was tongue-tied. How can he ever find the right words for this? It was his fault they got tangled up in this mess, and surely, Shikyung will end up hating him after this night. But he’d rather have that. He knew his father. If he’d have to sacrifice his own happiness to ensure the other’s safety then he’ll do it, so he concludes with,_

_“Shikyung… let’s, let’s forget everything that happened… about us.” Hyuk’s hands are shaking on his sides. That’s it, he already said it, there’s no turning back now. He immediately regrets it by the time he looks at the other, Shikyung averts his gaze, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Shikyung, his beautiful Shikyung. These are one of those times he hated being born in an affluent family. Forget taboos, Hyuk’s sure he might have more courage to fight for his feelings if he were just born in a simple home, not bearing the name of such an influential man,_

_“Uh, the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Shikyung diverts the topic and gazes at the full moon, the celestial being staring right back at them. Hyuk wishes Shikyung would just lash out on him, give him a good slap, punch, or throw hurtful words, not this. This just reminds him how much of a fool he is, that he did not deserve this man in front of him at all. That despite hurting the other’s feelings, Shikyung and his beautiful soul will never hurt him and it pains him to the gut,_

_“I- I’m sorry.” He tried his best for his voice not to crack. Reminding himself that he’s doing this for the both of them,_

_Shikyung gives him a smile. It doesn’t reach his eyes, but it makes Hyuk’s heart ache for longing nonetheless. He wants to wipe those tears in the corner of his eyes, hug Shikyung and make love to him, saying how beautiful he is and how much he adores the other over and over again, but he can no longer take back the words he said, even if he wanted to,_

_“I… I knew it was nothing serious, and uh…” Shikyung lets out a humourless laugh,_

_“…who’s gonna love me seriously anyway? I’m a nobody. A parasite leeching on his friends’ and cousin’s fame among the youth,” he ends with a bitter smile,_

_“That’s not true.” Hyuk’s voice lowered as he clenched his fists, no one is allowed to think of Shikyung that way, even himself,_

_“Uh, I forgot Sejoo-hyung asked me for help with some lyrics, I guess I’ll go first.” As Shikyung took a step back, Hyuk was fast to grip on his wrist,_

_“Shikyung, please listen to me—”_

_“I…” Shikyung looked at the hand on his wrist before detaching it,_

_“…I just want to forget about everything.., hyung.” Shikyung’s eyes were empty. Hyuk felt his heart drop, his knees wanting to give up. The love of his life, who shone brighter than the sun now has his eyes filled with emptiness, and it’s all his fault._

_The thing about helping with lyrics was definitely a lie, but Shikyung’s feet brought him to his elder cousin’s room anyway,_

_“Hey, Shikyung! It’s almost curfew, what are you—” Shikyung dove right at Sejoo’s chest, clutching on his shirt as if holding for dear life as he bawled his eyes out. All tears he held back now streaming freely. The elder, slowly getting a grasp on the situation shushes him and rubs a soothing hand on his back, pulling the younger into his room,_

_When the younger is comfortably seated, sipping on a cup of chocolate, Sejoo decides it’s fine to ask him,_

_“Is this… about Hyuk?” Shikyung’s eyes widened and he was ready to retreat from the other’s room but Sejoo placed his hands on either of his shoulders,_

_“Shikyung-ah. We’re brothers, right? I am always on your side, no matter who you are.” fresh batch of tears streamed down the younger’s face as Sejoo pulled him into another hug, swaying them side by side,_

_“H-how did you know?” Sejoo had to laugh, of all questions Shikyung is asking him how he knew about his feelings for their friend He ruffles the younger’s hair and pulled him back for them to sit at the edge of his bed,_

_“You silly, you thought I wouldn’t know? I may not be a literature major but I have read enough to know that saying that the moon is beautiful is the poetic meaning of something else, and you only compliment the moon around Hyuk. So, if you thought you were being stealthy, you’re definitely not. ” Shikyung flushed as he set his gaze downwards, twiddling on his fingers. Sejoo slings an arm around him and says,_

_“I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but I know you’ll fix it in time. Also, always remember that Jung Sejoo, Kim Suho, and Kang Hyuk are your hyungs. No one will dare to mess with you as long as we’re here… hmm, or maybe it’s just me and Suho-hyung that are considered your ‘hyungs,’ because Hyuk is your…” Sejoo gives him a teasing smile,_

_“Shut up,”_

_“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it, Shikyung-ah? Aigoo, just tell him you love him, he’ll gladly shoot the sun for you.”_

_“I said shut up!” Shikyung throws the other his pillow,_

Jongin opens her eyes in a hospital bed, her throat feeling like a desert. A doctor with a cute, cat-like mouth greets her and checks on her vitals before deciding that she just needed a bit of a rest and may be discharged early in the morning tomorrow.

As the doctor left, she was met with two men – Chanyeol, who looked like a kicked puppy, looking terribly worried and guilty, his tie loose and hair askew, and Kyungsoo, looking more than prepared to slit the other’s throat at any given moment,

“Jongin, are you feeling better now?” Kyungsoo speaks first, inching near and helping her drink a glass of water, Jongin could only nod,

“The doctor said it was fatigue and dehydration. I already talked to boss about it, he’s probably on the way here now.” Shit, she’s so dead. Park Jungsoo is definitely gonna kill her, fainting and making a scene in one of the most prestigious events of the year – she wouldn’t even talk about the efforts he did just to ensure the night was gonna be ‘perfect.’

“Jongin-ah~ Jongin-ah~” speak of the devil and he shall come. Park Jungsoo opens the hospital room rather grandly, what he said next, was what Jongin didn’t expect,

“Are you feeling okay, my darling? Were you hurt? Oh my god I was so worried.” If she didn’t feel tired right now, she’d probably gape at how her boss is acting. He’s even wiping his eyes, more like fake crying, and did he just bring her a fucking bouquet of flowers?!

It wasn’t like her boss was a bad guy, but Park Jungsoo is stingy as hell, and everyone knows how much the event meant to him and the company, and with Jongin messing it all up, it doesn’t make sense. Her boss takes her hands in his, before cooing,

“Jongin-ah, you really are my lucky charm. Let’s continue to walk in a path of flowers, okay?”

Apparently, it was related to Kim Junmyeon again. The man pledged to be an investor in their company and pay for Jongin’s hospital fees, as an ‘apology’ for not being a good ‘host.’ It also seemed that Kim Junmyeon shut up the media as upon checking news programs, not a single report talked about her fainting in the event, rather, the news were all over how the party was a huge success. Some even showed clips of her, citing how her beauty could rival that of a goddess, or how she should represent Korea in the next Miss Universe pageant,

Today is her day off. Her boss specifically ordered that she’s not reporting to the office and no one dare message her about anything work-related – Kyungsoo included. Which is why, she’s roaming the city with her best friend as a post-celebration on being part of Kim Junmyeon’s guest list.

Chanyeol is some sort of a history maniac, Jongin on the other hand always had a thirst for new knowledge so they decided on a museum in the heart of Seoul.

Upon entering the museum was a big self-portrait of the man who previously owned the building and is one of the most notable men in Seoul, Kim Suho - the man who pioneered Kim Enterprises and Kim Junmyeon’s great grandfather, Jongin noticed the striking resemblance Junmyeon and his ancestor have, they kind of look like the same person existing in two different eras,

“He must have been a really nice guy.” Jongin whispers to herself,

They were currently standing in front of a metal sheet with a carved biography. It was Kang Jaehyuk’s – one of the notable mayors to ever be elected in Seoul,

“He’s known for his iron-fist while leading, and stopped the corruption on the country’s farm lands.” Chanyeol ends with a snort, that sounded too cheesy for him, earning him a couple of stink eyes from other guests,

“Oh, he’s Kang Hyeonwoo’s grandfather? As in the mayor from the other city now running for presidency? They are a family of politicians then, maybe they just lead pretty well,” Jongin adds,

“I don’t know, winners are those who get to write history, Nini. They can get to put anything in their favour.” Fortunately, there weren’t much people when Chanyeol said that, so Jongin decides to elbow his stomach to stop with his snide remarks,

_“…winners are those who get to write history, Shikyung-ah.”_

Another flash overwhelms Jongin’s mind. She was sitting on a tree with another guy… his voice kept resounding on her ears, repeating what Chanyeol said,

_“…winners are those who get to write history, Shikyung-ah.”_

She grasps on a nearby pillar for support in one hand while the other clutched on her chest, trying to calm her breathing. By the time she collects herself and looks at her best friend, he looks exactly the same, eyes widened and catching on his breath,

“Could it be… you saw _that,_ too?” Chanyeol seemed to be in disbelief, but nods anyway,

“You know what, fuck this.” he latches on her arm and pulls her to his car, they’re going to the only person they knew who might have the answer,

Aunt Minseok again was surrounded with incense and her stone charms, alternates on looking between the two best friends, sitting on her sides,

“Jongin, where is your talisman?”

“I uh… I lost it, Auntie. I’m so sorry.” Jongin didn’t know what happened after she passed out, but by the time she got back her purse after regaining consciousness, the aged sheet of paper was nowhere to be found,

“Chanyeol-ah, can you recall what really happened after Jongin fainted?” Chanyeol retells the story on how he wasn’t able to catch her as she literally felt like burning – not the typical heat you get when you have a fever or something, but a real flame. He also tells that the other two must have felt the same as their reactions were almost instantaneous. Lastly, Chanyeol mentioned that since that night, he started seeing visions, too. Like he was with three other guys,

“I… also see three other guys in my weird flashes.” Jongin whispered to herself,

“I think you didn’t lose the talisman I gave to you, then, Jongin.” Aunt Minseok concludes with a smile,

“You already found them.”

“W-what do you mean, Auntie?”

“I am not really sure. But I think the key for the both of you to find out lies on the other people who were with you that very night. If I am not mistaken, Chanyeol’s friend and your editor didn’t feel anything, am I right?” Chanyeol nodded. Kyungsoo held Jongin as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. Even if it was adrenaline talking, how come three healthy young men weren’t able to do what he did? Yixing on the other hand was the one who got Jongin’s purse as personally, Chanyeol didn’t want to be anywhere near it, knowing that it had the talisman, and after what happened when he tried to touch Jongin,

“… _always remember that Jung Sejoo, Kim Suho, and Kang Hyuk are your hyungs…”_

“Jung Sejoo… Kim Suho… Kang Hyuk…” Jongin mutters,

“Wait. I think I remember a Kim Suho and Kang Hyuk in my flashes too.” Chanyeol seconds,

The names seemed so familiar yet so distant at the same time. Could it be…

The sound of the rain may be distracting to others, but to Jongin, it’s white noise to calm the distress in her mind, trying to rake all the information the flashes were trying to say. As Aunt Minseok put it, there must be something the universe wants her to remember, or know, or maybe it’s who she used to be that’s causing all of this, she isn’t really sure, but still, she’s up to solve what kind of mystery it is that lies with all these weird things that keep on happening. Maybe when she does, it will all finally stop.

The continuous ringing of her door bell was what snaps her on her reverie. Checking on the unannounced visitor, it was a familiar boy slumped on her door, carrying a little girl in his arms, she also noticed he had a couple of bags around him,

“Byun Baekhyun?”

“P-please help us,” Baekhyun looked nothing short of a mess. His clothes were wet, hair is all over the place, and his face looked in so much distress, it seems that he had been crying all this time, even his lips were wobbling as he spoke. Jongin’s initial reaction was to let them in and sit on her living room as she grabbed a bunch of warm towels. She decides to heat some milk for them, too. When she returns, Baekhyun was already kneeling on the floor,

“P-please, I will do anything. J-just please help us. M-my sister is sick, we were forced out by our landlord and not a single hospital in town is willing to accept my sister if they cannot assure an initial payment. P-please help us.” Baekhyun is almost kissing the floor of her living room now. Call her gullible or anything, but Baekhyun looked desperate. She checks the little girl’s temperature,

“Oh my god, she’s burning!” She cradles the little girl in her arms, she’s almost the same age as Rahee, poor little kid,

“She also vomited earlier. I don’t know what to do, there’s no one else I could ask for help, too. P-please,”

The rain stopped when they got to the hospital. Thankfully, Baekhyun’s sister, Haneul, didn’t have any major complications. She’s quite undernourished, though. So she needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of days more,

Jongin settled on sitting on a bench outside the hospital while Baekhyun stayed on her sister’s hospital room. The roads were still quite wet and the smell of the earth still lingers in the air. She’s currently gazing at the full moon, as if staring back directly at her. It’s beautiful and mysterious, she thought. Sometimes she wonders if the moon were a person, just how many secrets did it hold? How many stories can it tell?

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Good heavens, she can fucking recognize that voice anywhere,

Oh Sehun,

To hell with Jongin and her knowledge of literature, saying that the moon is beautiful is a poetic way of saying a different thing, she slaps herself mentally for ever thinking that, it’s not like Dr. Oh knows about it, and she’s certain he totally didn’t mean it that way. Damn it, Jongin! Get it straight!

She settles on replying with a tight smile. Sehun motioned on the bench, as if asking for permission if he could sit beside her and she responded with a nod. They both seem to lose their ability to speak whenever they’re together, damn it.

“I… I heard from Baekhyun about what happened. I’m sorry. They didn’t deserve that kind of treatment it’s just…” Sehun sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not your fault. Haneul’s recovering now, that’s what’s important.” She smiles at the other, Sehun nods and clears his throat,

“S-so… uh, I… I’m sorry I wasn’t able to know what happened after… Junmyeon-hyung’s event. A-are you feeling fine now?” Jongin isn’t sure if her eyes are lying or Dr. Oh is indeed blushing and stuttering in front of her,

“I’m all good now.” Still confused as hell though and thinking that maybe you know something about my flashes? Jongin wanted to continue, but no, not today. She better not risk embarrassing herself in front of Dr. Oh again,

“That’s a relief then,”

“I… I feel bad for saying this, especially as a doctor, b-but I’m kind of glad about Haneul being here…” his eyes were downcast on his feet. If Jongin thought Dr. Oh was blushing earlier, he looked like a personified tomato right now, even the tips of his ears are turning red,

“…because I get to see you again.” He looks at her for a second as he said that, then averts his gaze again,

“I’m also glad to see you, Dr. Oh.” Jongin wanted to congratulate herself being able to say that in one full breath without stuttering. Is Sehun saying that he wants to see her? Like, he misses her?

Okay that sounds a bit cheesy, but she’s elated about it anyway. It’s not every day that you get your crush kind of telling you that he misses you, and to Jongin, that is quite an achievement,

“So, I was wondering if you… um,” Dr. Oh looked like he’s lost, like a child about to confess to his mother that he stole a couple of cookies in the jar. Jongin’s phone, on the other hand vibrates, it was a call from her boss - of all times, really, Park Jungsoo?

The moment Sehun saw Jongin earlier with Baekhyun, he definitely knew this was fate helping him, and this time he’s not gonna let the night end without asking the other.

It only seemed easy on his head, though, as he cannot find the correct words to say.

But when he saw Jongin mouthing something he didn’t comprehend and stood up, he just knew he can’t let Jongin leave like this, he grasped on her wrist, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his mouth moving faster than his brain,

“Do you perhaps want to go out on a date with me?..” He slowly peeks with one eye, then another, Jongin just gaped at him as if he’d grown a hand on his head,

“…please?”

Jongin can’t believe her eyes and ears. Did Dr. Oh Sehun just ask her out? If she’s dreaming, she’d never want to wake up. The way the other said it is also one thing. He totally looked vulnerable and soft, ah, she must have done something noble in the past to be this lucky, after all,

“No,” Jongin wanted to coo at how Sehun looked like he’s about to cry with that a single word she said,

“I wanted to play hard to get for a bit, but how can I resist you? I would love to go out on a date with you, Sehun.” She loves how his name rolls on her lips as if it’s the most natural thing,

Park Jungsoo’s call went unanswered that night, by the way.

_Even the closest of friends have things they disagree on – they are different people, after all. They may vary with their beliefs, morals, and priorities,_

_“You are not joining that protest.” Hyuk angrily grits, emphasizing every word. He and Sejoo had been having this heated discussion in the friends’ cabin for a while now, and both seem to have no plans of yielding to the other,_

_“No, you, do not order me on what I should do. I don’t care if you do not want to tag along, but I am so going to fight with the farmers. They deserve to get back what was lost from them.” Their argument started as Sejoo was invited by some farmer protesters fighting for their rights. Sejoo, being a son of farmers, and now still being taken care of one, knew of their hardships. He thinks it’s one of his responsibilities as the youth’s voice to let everyone know of their suffering – and that it should not be tolerated._

_“Look. I know where you are coming from, but let’s leave the government to address this issue, yeah? If you want to, I’ll talk to my father so to discuss this issue with the farm landowners. Just, just don’t join them.”_

_“He’s right, Sejoo. Let the officials do their work. We can’t do anything about this.” It was Suho talking; Sejoo can’t help but let out a mocking laugh with what his friends said._

_“No, you two do not understand where I am coming from. I am not forcing you to join us anyway so don’t force me on what I should do.” Sejoo storms out of the door, Suho hot on his heels, shouting his name,_

_“H-hyung wait, I’ll join you.” The youngest finally decides to speak, following his hyung but Hyuk was fast to grip on his arm even before he reached for the door,_

_“No, not you, too.” The latter growls, hand tightening its grasp on the other,_

_“You don’t understand. The farmers only receive five percent of their produce. They’re being required to surrender the rest to the farm landlords. If that wasn’t enough, their wage is less than half of the required minimum. It’s the sugarcane farmers who do not have sugar and drink bitter coffees in the morning and rice field farmers who do not have enough food on the table to feed their families.” Shikyung reasons,_

_“But do they really have to go this far? They could’ve just shut up and wait for the government to do their job!” Hyuk didn’t mean to raise his voice, but it’s just getting frustrating for him, how can his friends not understand that the farmers could just wait?_

_“Because they are so tired of being silent!” Shikyung started to raise his voice, too. Shaking off Hyuk’s hand on his wrist,_

_“…the farmers and their families are suffering every single day and no one cares. They just wanted to be treated right, they just want enough food on their table, and you want them to shut up? Is that how you see us? That we are pathetic beings that should only wait for your mercy just because we were not born with a silver spoon on our mouths?” Something snapped on Hyuk’s mind that he found his fist colliding with the younger’s jaw. Shikyung, shook by the blow, fell on the ground with a thud,_

_“S-Shikyung I-I’m sorry I..” Hyuk wanted to cry. He just hurt Shikyung… again. The younger cuts off his apology,_

_“Maybe you should check your privileges first before you speak.” He spoke as he tried to stand up, reaching for the door. When the handle is already on his grasp, he gives Hyuk one last look before saying,_

_“I’ve always thought you were different. I was deadly wrong.” His voice laced with venom. If Hyuk thought their last conversation was painful, he definitely wasn’t ready for the look the younger is giving him now – a mix of disappointment and hatred,_

_Shikyung finds Sejoo on a hill, the same hill where Hyuk cut off whatever relationship they have and told him to forget about it. Sejoo was sitting on the ground, leaning his back on a tree, gazing at nothingness, lost in his thoughts. Shikyung decides to sit beside the older,_

_“I’ll join the protest, hyung. Let’s collect information and let more people know. Maybe we can send it to the governor-general? If we make enough noise, maybe people will start to care. I still don’t know how we could do it, but we should try.” The younger sighs heavily, throwing his head back in resignation,_

_“Right, we can’t fail them. Wait, what happened to your face?” Sejoo grabs the younger’s chin, making him yelp in pain when he grazed on a certain spot,_

_“Ow,”_

_“I’m sorry. What happened?” he worriedly asks,_

_“I-it was Hyuk. Well it was my fault anyway. I crossed the line and said something that hurt his feelings,”_

_“Or maybe his pride. But regardless, that doesn’t count as a reason for him to hurt you,” Sejoo scoffs,_

_“Maybe, but then again we hurt each other. Anyway that’s not the point. We should organize a meeting with the leader of the farmers and the scholarship students.” Shikyung diverts the conversation, Sejoo could only sigh,_

_“You’re right. We can’t let things continue to be like this,” he adds,_

_“I just wish everything ends well. Ah, maybe we’d end up being heroes then,” the younger laughs at his own wishful thinking,_

_“Who needs heroes? They don’t always win in the end. We have to be winners, and real winners are those to get to write history, Shikyung-ah. We have to expose what is really happening. If we can do that, we get to be heroes and we get to win.”_

_Hyuk finds himself in the shelter. It was a new home provided by the mayor and his father to the poor. Recently, they have been taking in a lot of homeless children in their care, providing food and were promised of a scholarship in the coming years. This is one of the reasons why Hyuk wanted his friends to just wait for some action done by the government, because in his eyes, they are doing their best to do their job properly._

_He sits on one of the stools, running his thumb on his knuckles, it kind of stings, the memory of him hurting Shikyung runs on his mind repeatedly. He will have to apologize to him later, and he will try to prove his point in a calmer manner so they could both learn to compromise._

_“Hyung! You’re back!” a little boy with his still growing small set of teeth greets him, it’s Kyoong, a beneficiary of the shelter Hyuk had gotten close to over the course of a few days. He ruffles the boy’s hair and sends him a smile,_

_“Are you sad, hyung? Your eyes look so sad,” Kyoong is now pouting, as if about to cry himself noticing Hyuk’s gloominess,_

_“My friends are mad at me, Kyoong. I’m such a bad person.” Hyuk sighs,_

_“That’s not true, hyung. I know your friends know that, too. Maybe they’re just angry. Big people are stupid when they are angry.” The older wanted to laugh, but Kyoong’s remark made a smile to curve on his lips nonetheless,_

_The protests had been on-going for almost two weeks now. There were peaceful street protests, but also, writers, be it from the youth or journalists publish articles to make the cries of the farmers known, and the protests appear to be successful so far, as people from the middle class and the underprivileged started joining – they are gaining more supporters._

_Suho had been silent since that argument they had with Sejoo. At the end of the day, he and Hyuk just worries about the other two which was why they didn’t want the cousins to join the protests. He fears that they might get up being hurt or a casualty of the matter._

_His fears prove to be true._

_By the time he enters the university, military officers may be found all over the place, on the search for certain names in each classroom. Once they have found their targets which happen to be the student protesters, the said students will be asked to kneel in front of the whole class as the military personnel shaves their head – as punishment for “acts of terror” they have committed. Should they try to resist, they would either receive a blunt blow on their heads or taken to the station._

_Shit._

_Suho drops his things to run and check on the cousins. They can’t be found by the police. Surely, Sejoo serving as the catalyst to the student protesters, he will most likely not receive just a good head shaving or a blunt whack._

_The two were not in either of their dormitory rooms and it’s impossible for them to go to the hill so Suho goes to the only possible hideout they may go to, the friends’ cabin,_

_“Shikyung-ah? Sejoo-yah?” He tries to call out, searching here and there, until he found the two slumped on one corner near the dresser – Shikyung had been crying, while Sejoo was quiet. His eyes look dull, this is the first time for Suho to ever see him like that. Sejoo cried when he’s upset. He’ll cry, get mad, but get over it after a beer and laugh as if nothing happened._

_“A-are they going to kill us, hyung?” Shikyung’s lips were wobbling. Poor, innocent, young Shikyung,_

_“Hush, I will not let that happen. They are shaving heads of the protesters to shame them. Some were taken to the station but I don’t think they’d get to the extremes. Though, I would advise that you lie low and hide for now. Tell me if you need anything and I will get it for you.” Honestly, Suho is not sure if he’s trying to convince Shikyung or himself more. He himself isn’t sure if they would get to such extremes, but he will definitely not let it happen to the friends he treated like brothers,_

_“W-why are they doing this to us? Why are they targeting us? We didn’t do anything wrong. The protests were peaceful and we didn’t’ hurt anyone, we just wanted to receive fair treatment for the underprivileged. What is so wrong about that? Why is this world so wicked?” the younger cries. Suho clasps his hands in his,_

_“Shikyung-ah, look at me…”_

_“…No matter what happens, I will protect you. Do you understand?”_

_“Until when are you gonna pretend that you don’t care?” Suho corners Hyuk one time at the university. The random inspection by the military is still ongoing – probably one reason is because Jung Sejoo still wasn’t found, and as both he and Hyuk came from influential families, no one dared to question them about the other’s whereabouts,_

_“They hate me, hyung.” The other resignedly tells him,_

_“Only because you let them to, look, I still don’t understand what they were fighting for, but it doesn’t matter. I want to keep them safe, that’s it. They need us now.”_

_“But hyung—”_

_“No more buts! Sejoo needs you. Shikyung needs you. We’re sworn brothers aren’t we? At least see them once before it’s too late.”_

_It’s been three days of hiding. Shikyung still keeps in contact with some faithful protesters through handwritten letters – he makes sure to make two copies of every detail that gets on his hands. Like Sejoo told him before, winners are those who get to write history, as such, he should have an extra copy of all the facts that go to him to guarantee that this will get to the books,_

_What he didn’t expect was to get a hold of information from an accident that happened five years ago – the accident in the farm where Sejoo’s parents died,_

_“Is there anything wrong, Shikyung-ah?” the said person pales. He didn’t know if he should tell his cousin about it. Sejoo would be enraged. But he cannot lie to him either, so he decides on,_

_“I-it’s nothing. I’m probably just tired.” The younger assures, he will just have to tell him later, when their safety is ensured and he knows that Sejoo will not throw a fit,_

_“Okay,” Sejoo nods and steps back to leave, Shikyung lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding,_

_“You’re such a terrible liar, Shikyung-ah.” Sejoo snatches the papers away from his hands, skimming through the information, grip seeming to tighten at each sentence his eyes scans,_

_“H-hyung we should—”_

_“THOSE DREADFUL MONSTERS!” Sejoo throws away the sheets of paper as he howled, tears streaming down his face. It was clear now – his parents didn’t die from an accident, they were murdered, along with twelve other farmers,_

_Hyuk felt uneasy when he arrived at the university. No more military person was in sight, the street protests were still on-going though,_

_Could it be…_

_A panicked Shikyung removes him from his thoughts. The younger almost crashed right at him because of his running. Hyuk steadied him by placing a hand on either of his shoulders, at first he was relieved seeing that the younger is okay, his worries heightened when he saw his face, eyes puffy and streaming with tears, there was dried blood on the corner of his lip, is that a cut?_

_“H-hyung, please help Sejoo-hyung. H-he surrendered himself and was held in the mayor’s office. P-please help him I’d do anything.”_

Baekhyun sings well, Jongin realizes by the time Haneul was discharged from the hospital. Which is why, her best friend decided to take him under his wing, the siblings now live in Chanyeol’s apartment, Haneul will also be taken care of since Aunt Minseok is currently staying there as well – while Baekhyun works in Chanyeol’s studio,

Today marks her third date with Sehun. Their first date was basically the usual getting to know – hobbies, where did they study, about their families. Jongin discovers that Sehun isn’t really the sporty type - he’s good at archery though, and Jongin may or may not have some not-so-innocent fantasies seeing the doctor sporting a frown and focusing on shooting a target.

On their second date, Jongin discovers that they quite differ with their music tastes, but those differences make it a lot better as their range in knowledge of songs became vaster. Jongin also got to meet Sehun’s child covered in fur named Vivi, a cute bichon frise that clung into Jongin as if she were his mother – and boy was Sehun jealous? She isn’t sure if it was because of Vivi or her though,

They decided to take things slow. Sometimes Jongin felt like this were normal things she did with Chanyeol – plus the butterflies in her stomach of course. Damn, they haven’t even kissed yet, only that one small peck Jongin gave at the corner of Sehun’s lips when he was pouting like a lost child – looking at how Vivi was smothering Jongin.

For their third date, they settled to go on top of a hill to stargaze. It was said that there’d be a meteor shower later tonight and this may just be one of the perfect spots to be in. They see some couples along the way as they set up blankets, pillows, and food on the backside of Sehun’s car. At some point during the preparation, Sehun leans in to whisper,

“Uh, is that your best friend hiding behind a tree wearing an Iron Man costume?” Jongin glances at the said tree then groans, Chanyeol and his non-existent talent in hiding,

“I think that’s your friend, too. Wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses while selling corndogs, sunglasses at 7 pm, really?” Sehun mentally face palms as Jongin let out a chuckle. Needless to say, their supposed third date will now become a hangout with the best friends,

Chanyeol is clumsy and overprotective of Jongin, Sehun realizes. The first time he met him in Junmyeon’s party, Sehun was kind of worried that they might be dating – Chanyeol is such a cool and handsome guy after all, add the fact that they grew up together, Sehun can’t help but to feel a bit insecure. But now that he gets to talk to him, Sehun thought that he might have judged the other wrongly. While Chanyeol is indeed a cool guy, he’s also sweet, and he cares for Jongin like she were his younger sibling. Jongin treats him like an older brother, too.

Speaking of Chanyeol’s clumsiness, the said guy was munching on the corndogs Junmyeon brought. Apparently, he rented the corndog stand for the day – that’s just how rich and random he is - so they have one too many things to finish.

The two elder ones were having a competition on who could stuff more corndogs in their mouth at once. Chanyeol, who got a not-so-thoroughly-chewed corndog stuck on his throat, was having a fit, banging on his chest and slipped on the back side of the car until he fell, rendering them to laugh. It was all fun and games until,

_“S-Shikyung… Please… take care of Shikyung…”_

It was another flash. A flash of a man dying in his arms,

_“N-no, you can’t do this to him. I… I need to talk to my dad first…”_

Another flash, Sehun was clutching on his hair now, the three seemed to have noticed it, checking if he’s alright but he can’t comprehend anything that’s happening in the present, as if he’s sucked into the flashes. He can feel his whole body shivering, tears unconsciously starting to fall from his eyes,

_“SEJOO! NO!!!!!”_

Another flash, it was him screaming Sejoo, whoever that is. He didn’t understand how, but the next that he heard in the flash were gunshots, a loud thud, and unidentified noises everywhere.

Sehun keeps on trembling, he shakes his head repeatedly. He doesn’t understand but it felt surreal,

“No, Sejoo, no!” he screams before everything turned black.

Sehun wakes up to a hospital room. While it should be a normal scenario to him, what’s not normal was he wakes up being the patient, not the doctor.

He checks his surroundings and a smile crept on his lips when he realizes another hand interlaced with his – it was Jongin’s, looking angelic in her sleep,

His colleague Jongdae arrives to check on him. Instead of a normal explanation about what happened to him and prescribing stuff to him, Jongdae gave him a playful whack on the head, telling him that he should have listened to his advice after all, and that he’s so gonna report this to the superiors if Sehun doesn’t file a vacation leave. Yikes.

“Finally you’re awake. You scared me back there, kid.” Junmyeon greets,

“S-sorry. It was just… I don’t know.” Sehun glances at Jongin who is now sporting an expression Sehun isn’t sure of,

“J-Jongin, I’m sorry I’ll make it up to you…” Sehun lightly squeezes her hand that is still intertwined with his,

“Mr. Kim, Sehun, can I talk to you about something?” her voice sounded serious, making Sehun sit upright from the hospital bed, motioning for Jongin to continue,

“Before you lost consciousness, you were muttering a name… Sejoo. Do you perhaps… also have those weird flashes?” Sehun felt goose bumps all over his skin. He’d never told anyone of the flashes, not even Junmyeon – the said guy also seemed shocked of the question as his jaw slacked and eyes widened.

Apparently, it was not just him. The flashes were experienced by the four of them.

The very next day, when Sehun got clearance to be discharged from the hospital – what an irony, they decided to consult Chanyeol’s shaman Aunt, Aunt Minseok,

“I can sense dark energy lurking all over you.” Aunt Minseok said the very moment she laid eyes on them.

They were seated in a circle, retelling anything and everything from the flashes they experience. For both Jongin and Sehun, the flashes started ever since they were young – and during those times, the flashes seemed to be harmless as they cannot remember a thing by the time they woke up. For the two elder ones, it started differently – for Chanyeol, it was during Junmyeon’s party. For Junmyeon, it started a few months ago when he was going through the art pieces that should be exhibited during his company’s anniversary.

Despite the differing time frames on when they have first experienced it, their flashes seemed like the very same movie, with the very same characters.

“Jongin, before you fainted during that party, you said you saw flashes while staring at an art piece. What was it?” Aunt Minseok questions,

“Y-yeah, it was the painting with the four men in it. We were standing in front of it when my purse with the talisman inside heated up like crazy… I kept hearing and seeing the flashes then… before everything turned black.”

“By any chance… were you having a flash about excitedly taking a photo… with your friends?” Junmyeon carefully adds, as if he himself isn’t ready for Jongin’s answer,

“Yeah, I feel like I was in there, too. Along with other three.”

“The others were Jung Sejoo, Kim Suho, and Lee Shikyung.” This time it was Sehun speaking,

“I… don’t remember a Shikyung. But Sejoo and Suho I’ve heard of it a lot of times in my flashes… also…”

“Kang Hyuk.” Chanyeol and Junmyeon adds in unison,

“I think I already know what’s happening here.” Aunt Minseok finally said after the exchange,

Aunt Minseok said that the four men in those flashes was probably who they were in their past lives, and the person they don’t remember is the person who they were,

“Before, I gave you the talisman so you may be able to find who the people in your past are, that’s why it was all gone after that incident when the four of you met. What I still don’t understand is why the flashes keep on coming, and at this rate, it’s haunting all four of you. I am very much convinced there is something your previous selves wanted you to do. But I guess for now we should start digging clues from the painting that led all four of you to this.” Junmyeon’s brows furrowed with what Aunt Minseok said,

“I…I have a confession to make.”

“…one of the men in that painting was… my great grandfather. Honestly, I kind of had a hunch that my flashes started ever since I laid eyes on that painting, so I did my research, too. But the thing is…” he took a deep breath before saying,

“I cannot find a certain Jung Sejoo or Lee Shikyung in my great grandfather’s records. I had a feeling that the painting was probably something during his university years, but even after checking the university records, nothing told of those names. As for Kang Hyuk… at first I thought it was Kang Jaehyuk, the grandfather of Incheon’s incumbent mayor since he’s rich and went to the same university as my great grandpa… but it doesn’t fit, though. Even my dad or grandpa never saw them together, which is weird.”

The day ended with more questions than answers, Jongin thought. She’s currently walking side by side with Sehun as the other wanted to walk her home. How this felt oddly familiar,

_“…maybe it’s just me and Suho-hyung that are considered your ‘hyungs,’ because Hyuk is your…”_

“Uh… Sehun, perhaps have you also had _those_ flashes…?” Jongin felt embarrassed asking this, but she just had to - Kang Hyuk, she’s very much sure that person was a different story than Sejoo and Suho for her… or for who she was, in that matter. She averts his gaze, ears turning red as she waited for an answer. Sehun, on the other hand, seemingly knew what was she talking about cleared his throat,

“H-huh? Uh… Well, I…” seeing Sehun is also blushing and can’t look at her straight serves so much as an answer, he most likely did. Jongin halts from walking, Sehun does a step later then faced her,

“I really like you, Sehun.” Jongin says with a sad smile, the said man’s eyes widened with the sudden confession, frozen and mouth agape,

“…you’re such a cool gentleman. You’re sweet and charming, too. Let’s not get started on how your face could’ve saved our country in our past lives…” she let out a hollow chuckle. Sehun wanted to laugh at the remark but somehow, his intuition doesn’t like where this conversation was going,

“…but it makes me think… maybe we’re just attracted to each other because of who we _were_?” Before Jongin could continue on her ramble, Sehun clasped her hands in his,

“No. I don’t see it that way. Regardless of who we used to be, don’t you think it’s fate doing its job for us to meet in this lifetime?” Sehun never liked sappy dramas so he didn’t know where his words were coming from. But to him, he really likes Jongin without a doubt,

“I just feel like I am being unfair if we continue this…” Sehun cut her off by placing his lips on hers. He can’t help but to grunt at how soft Jongin’s lips were, and how this felt oh so familiar, like they’ve already did this before – and a lot more. But no, Sehun shook the thought, this is Jongin he’s kissing now, _his_ Jongin, not Hyuk’s Shikyung,

It started with an innocent peck before both of them seem to not get enough. Sehun traced Jongin’s lower lip, asking for entrance which she happily obliged. Jongin’s arms flung onto the back his neck while Sehun’s on her hips, steadying them. Tongues collided and fell into a passionate dance until the sound of an incoming car snaps them to their senses – they totally forgot they were outside, lost in bliss.

“Jongin…” Sehun cups her face and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, then stared right at her eyes before saying,

“I _know_ I really like you. Heck, I may be starting to feel more than that. But if you want to think this through, then I will let you. Just…”

“…once you are sure of your feelings, you know where to find me.”

“Instead of moping like that, just tell him you’re sorry and you love him… like so much and then go.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he put a mug of hot chocolate in front of Jongin as she perpetually seemed to be in a sour or glum mood, an ongoing circumstance for five days now. Jongin groans and looks at the former,

“You don’t understand…” she whines as she sipped some hot chocolate,

“No, it’s _you_ who’s making things complicated. If I were you, Nuna, I’d be kissing the daylights out of him right now or suck his dick until he forgot everything that I said.” Baekhyun pointedly says, making Jongin almost choke at the suggestion – no pun intended,

“Byun. Baekhyun.” She grits. The latter just waved her off,

“Fine, fine, whatever. Call me if you need me, Nuna!” Baekhyun turns to leave Jongin with her thoughts. It’s been days since she turned Sehun down, days since their very first kiss that she can’t stop thinking how his lips felt perfectly in mold with hers, she misses Sehun, badly. Maybe Baekhyun was right, it was just her who’s making things complicated for the both of them. She sighed at the thought,

The constant ringing of her phone snapped her from her reverie,

“Taemin?” While they do keep in touch from time to time, Taemin calling her at the middle of a work day just seemed a bit odd,

“J-Jongin? A-are you free? C-can I meet y-you right n-now?” Taemin seemed on edge. Her voice and breathing was shaking and it seems that she can’t even hold her phone up properly,

“Tae? Are you alright? Where are you?” Jongin, alarmed of her distress stood up to prepare her things,

“I-I will tell y-you when you get here. P-please meet me at the café we used to frequent, the one n-near my apartment.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in ten. Just calm down, please.”

Taemin was slumped in one corner of the café when Jongin found her – she’s wearing a hoodie and as if trying to make herself appear so small,

“Tae, what’s happening?” she worriedly asks. It had been years since the last time she saw Taemin like this, that last time was during their university years, when one of their instructors was blackmailing Taemin for her to give him sexual favors, as such, seeing her being like this again is a big warning red light for Jongin. Taemin’s eyes were like a dam that broke after that. She’s shaking to the core and held onto Jongin for dear life,

“J-Jongin, I’m scared… t-they will kill me…” Jongin cupped her face and hushed her, looking her in the eyes,

“Look, I will not understand unless you tell me what’s happening.”

Taemin leads her to her apartment – which looked like a total mess. All of her things randomly thrown everywhere, it’s not like a normal burglary, but it’s as if the perpetrator was looking for something. Jongin’s jaw could’ve dropped to the floor at the scene. Who in the world would do this to a normal news writer?

“A-a few days ago I had a tip…” Taemin starts,

“…A tip about the incumbent Incheon mayor, Kang Hyeonwoo. The one who’s running for presidency.” Jongin motioned for her to continue,

“The tipper said that the history of the Kangs was a lie, the thing about them making a reform about the farmlands wasn’t true, and that Kang Hyeonwoo’s platform of a drug war was mainly to soil the names of his opponents. That he and his affiliates were the ones who planted ‘evidence’ against former chief justice Choi Siwon, in order for him to lose his supporters when he runs for presidency.” The information was too much for Jongin to handle, but she tried to understand it, piece by piece. She remembered that time when she went to the museum with Chanyeol, and how her best friend scoffed at how the late mayor’s history seemed fabricated – and Choi Siwon, she would never forget that man. He approved of bills that were really sound and serve for the betterment. He got into a huge scandal though, after being reportedly found in a bar high on drugs.

“Wait, if that is the case, why are they after you now, and why aren’t you calling the police?” Jongin questions, Taemin sets her gaze down, twiddling with her fingers,

“I was about to meet with the tipper yesterday, because I can’t have this information aired without proof…”

“…if you have seen the news, you’ll know what happened to him.” Holy shit,

“Y-you mean the random shooting that occurred yesterday?” Jongin felt goose bumps crawling on her skin with that information, Taemin could only nod.

“I… I don’t know what to do, Jongin. I wanted to call the police about the matter, thinking that sooner or later, they will come find me if they searched for the tipper’s last contacted list… but it seems that they didn’t find his phone… also, I found this on my doorstep earlier today. I just got home since journalist teams from our station were all over what happened, the rest… is what you see right now.” Taemin hands her a sheet of paper with “you’ll be next if you speak up” written in bold, and a lot more derogatory words Jongin didn’t want to read,

“…I… I would like to think the tipper was actually telling the truth, because if he isn’t, no one would go to such extremes. I would really want to know more about this but I am scared. H-help me, Jongin, please. I…I am also afraid they will use the information I know to blackmail me…”

_“Because they are so tired of being silent!”_

_“…the farmers and their families are suffering every single day and no one cares…”_

_“…winners are those to get to write history, Shikyung-ah…”_

A stream of flashes flooded Jongin’s mind.

_“…the history of the Kangs was a lie, the thing about them making a reform about the farmlands wasn’t true…”_

Could it be…

“Tae, I think I know who can help us.” Jongin assures, Kim Junmyeon. If what the tipper said was true and they are going against a powerful man, then they would need someone who could go against that influence to expose his true nature.

“Taemin-ah, Jongin-ah, it’s good to see you. Would you mind if I grab a cup of coffee with you guys, to reminisce the times?” It’s devil Jena, sassily walking towards the two of them. Jongin shields her friend protectively, while Taemin clutched a hand on hers,

“What are you doing here? There’s nothing for us to reminisce about.”

“If I were you I wouldn’t be that feisty, darling.” Jena singsongs, there’s something about her tone that screams danger.

“Tae, we better run away from here.” Jongin whisper shouts. When Taemin seemed unresponsive, Jongin looked back at the other only to find herself being knocked unconscious by chloroform.

_Hyuk ran like crazy after what Shikyung said, Suho’s voice kept on ringing in his ears,_

_“…We’re sworn brothers aren’t we? At least see them once before it’s too late.”_

_“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” He kept on muttering as he ran to the mayor’s office, tears streaming down his face,_

_When he got there, his heart dropped at how Sejoo was almost unrecognizable being beaten by four uniformed personnel,_

_“Stop! Stop it, please!” he shoves two of them to shield his friend, making the men halt from their ministrations. The sound of footsteps followed right after,_

_“My, my look who’s here.” The mayor’s son singsongs, Hyuk grits his teeth,_

_“You scumbag! How dare you lift a finger on my—” Hyuk was about to launch his fist when the men held him up,_

_“What are you trying to do? Who are you calling scumbag? If there is a bigger scumbag here, that is your fa-ther~” he continues with a teasing smile, gathering a whip in his hand and circling on Hyuk while he’s being held by the men,_

_“Didn’t you know,” the mayor’s son pinched his chin so they’re staring right at each other,_

_“…it was your father who ordered to kill those fourteen farmers in the countryside? Just so they could shut up about demanding for more percentage in their produce and their wages?” He ends with a laugh. Hyuk was confused. While his father was indeed an ambitious man, he didn’t have what it takes to kill,_

_“…Stop spewing lies! M-my father can’t do that.” He tried to sound certain but the mayor’s son was definitely not having it,_

_“Oh really? I do have a lot more secrets for you, but I guess I’ll save it in the future.” Running the leather of the whip on Hyuk’s face,_

_“It will be a shame to ruin such a beautiful face, wouldn’t it? I really want to kill you, but I guess that also could wait.” He gestures the men to let go of Hyuk, throwing him beside Sejoo as they turned to leave._

_Hyuk cradles his friend in his arms, muttering a string of apologies as he helped him to stand up. Sejoo, however, pulled him back to sit with him, shaking his head,_

_“S-stop it, Hyuk. I’ve accepted it, I-I think this is where I end,” Sejoo chokes on a sob. Hyuk firmly shakes his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes,_

_“N-no, don’t say that. Have you forgotten I took subjects in medicine? L-let’s get you out of here and I’ll have you fixed… just… please, trust me on this…” his voice now desperate. Sejoo clutched on his shirt and tugged a little, as if wanting to whisper something. Hyuk leaned a bit more,_

_“T-The s-shelter… s-save the children in the shelter… t-they are… in danger…” Sejoo is coughing out blood as he barely muttered the words,_

_“W-what are you talking about? S-Sejoo. We’re definitely going out of here!” Hyuk was able to sling the other’s arm on his shoulder this time as he stood them up,_

_““S-Shikyung… Please… take care of Shikyung… Make him happy…” Sejoo says with a sad smile. Both of them have tears on their faces, slowly trying to walk out until another set of uniformed personnel pried Sejoo away from him,_

_“You can’t take away this outlaw with you, he’s an enemy of the state.” One of the men said,_

_“He is NOT an outlaw, he was one who led the peaceful protests, yes, but he surrendered himself and you were the ones beating him half dead. I think your actions are way more barbaric and more fitting to be an enemy of the state,” Hyuk grits, trying to grab on Sejoo’s arm but two other men held both his arms and pinned it on his back, making it a struggle for him to move,_

_“He didn’t just lead protests against the government. We have a few more charges for him.” Another man says, throwing a chunk of papers on the table – Sejoo had a smirk on his face and Hyuk knew, those charges were probably just made up for them to pin him,_

_“N-no, you can’t do this to him. I… I need to talk to my father first… he needs to go under a fair trial and—” Before Hyuk finished what was he about to say, the men were pushing Sejoo, cornering him to the nearest open window,_

_This can’t be,_

_“No! Sejoo! No!!!” Hyuk cried at the top of his lungs. Two more men came to pin him down unabling him to move, Sejoo smiled at him one last time,_

_“Thank you for coming to save me… Hyuk.”_

_The sound of gunshots followed. The next thing Hyuk saw, was his friend being thrown down the window like a crumpled piece of paper._

_Something snapped on Hyuk’s mind when he left the mayor’s office. He was completely void of emotions, not minding the scared whispers of the people who had witnessed that someone was thrown off the building,_

_“They said he was killed by a bullet, but have you heard? They even slit his throat and gouged his eyes.”_

_“Isn’t he the student leader of the protests? What was his name again?”_

_“Y-you can’t say that, the officers may arrest you.” Hyuk looks at the whispering women with an expression that could kill – making the women run with strings of apologies spilling in their mouths._

_Hyuk’s feet led him to the shelter. It’s way past curfew hours now and the children were probably asleep. But he has to push through with his plan, he can’t risk being late making amends again. He flicks on his lighter in search for a child he knew,_

_“Hyung? Why are you here?” the little boy tiredly rubs his eyes and yawns while Hyuk places his index finger on his lips, gesturing Kyoong to lower his voice,_

_“Kyoong-ah, do you think you can help me?”_

_“With what, hyung?” He crouches to level with the younger’s height, placing his hands on his small shoulders,_

_“I need you to gather all children in here, as quiet as you can. After that you should run to the woods or somewhere farther. I am afraid this place is no longer safe for you, Kyoong.”_

_“Hmmm, actually, there are only eight of us left in here. The house master said that the others will be put to a bigger shelter.” Kyoong crosses his arms as he thought, Hyuk closed his eyes at that information, he didn’t want to think where the other children were brought to, he could only hope they’ve escaped somehow,_

_“Listen, you see that small hill there? Once you have gathered your friends, I want you to run as fast as you can and go towards that hill, there aren’t many big people in uniform there. Once you’ve reached enough distance, send me a signal by lighting this big boy,” Hyuk hands him a small pyrotechnic device, Kyoong diligently nods at the instructions,_

_“Wait, how about you, hyung? How will you escape after?” Hyuk gave the best smile he could muster at the moment,_

_“Don’t mind about me, Kyoong. Someday, we’ll definitely meet again and I’ll come to save you. I just have to punish these bad big people first.”_

_With that their plan commenced. Kyoong managed to wake up all the other children without making too much fuss, Hyuk following closely behind, checking for guards every now and then while splashing gasoline in every corner of the edifice._

_Halfway towards the small hill, the guards were alerted of the children escaping. Hyuk diverted their attention by either tripping them or letting them slip through the gasoline._

_When Kyoong sent his signal, Hyuk immediately tossed his lighter on the ground – tongues of red and orange quickly dispersing throughout the whole shelter, engulfing it in flames. The coughs of suffocating people can still be heard,_

_“His name…” Hyuk growls as loud as he can,_

_“…is Jung Sejoo!!!!” his face is covered in sweat, tears, and ashes now, gazing at the burning edifice right in front of him. While it gives him assurance that the children were out of this pit and he somehow got his revenge, the void in his heart that he just lost a friend – a brother, can no longer be filled. He ached for Sejoo. How those women only knew him as a protester, or how the mayor’s minions labelled him as an outlaw. He was so much more than that. So so much more and it pains him that no one even dares to speak his name._

_He looks at another chemical in his grasp, it’s time, he thought, dropping a few drops of it in his eyes. He totally deserved this,_

_He groaned at the burning sensation felt in his eyes and knelt, not noticing the sound of footsteps nearing him,_

_“Is this how I’ll die?” he let a hollow laugh,_

_“I will not let you,” says another voice. He could definitely recognize that anywhere,_

_“S-Shikyung-ah?”_

_“I am also here… wait… What happened to your eyes?” Suho clutched his face but Hyuk can’t see anything. Ah, the acid must be taking effect already, he thought before he lost his consciousness._

_Hyuk wakes up three days after and he’s completely blind. Right, he blinded himself. It served as his own punishment for not using those orbs properly, for closing his eyes on things that mattered._

_“The mayor and his son are dead and they are blaming you for it, Hyuk.” Suho sounds agitated. Hyuk could hear him pacing around the room – he could survive like this after all. He didn’t need his eyes, he thought._

_“Let them think whatever they want to think. They could kill me now for all I care.”_

_“Stop saying that!” Suho shouts. It’s the first time his friend ever raised his voice at him._

_“…I… I will ask my father to use his connections in order for us to get a train to leave the town. We could use that and start over. Then, maybe in the near future, we could go to a different country or something, just to leave this complete hell hole.” Suho sighs resignedly,_

_“I… I want to go back to the countryside. I want to go back home.” The youngest rasps,_

_“I… w-we can arrange that in the future, Shikyung-ah. For now we have to get this issue to die down first, okay?” Something tells Hyuk that Suho was hiding something with what he said, but decides not to speak on it. Whatever it was, Suho surely meant their safety,_

_Suho made the youngest promise that he will not try to send the information he knew to the governor-general. They even burned the typewriter he received on his birthday and buried all his documented information at one spot on top of the hill they used to frequent._

_The very next day, Suho left to meet his father, reminding the other two to always lock the doors and if anything gets out of place, run and hide in the hills. Suho will find a way to find them there somehow._

_When they heard the constant banging on the front door, Shikyung immediately grasps on Hyuk to head to the secret exit – only to find more guards stationed there, and shit they were trapped like a mouse,_

_“Lee Shikyung, you are hereby arrested for the murder of the late mayor and his son.” One of the men said. Damn it, how many times are they gonna twist the truth and pin his friends on something they didn’t do? Hyuk clenched his fists as he grits,_

_“You have no proof that he did that, and even if you do, he’s eligible for a fair trial and is innocent until proven guilty,”_

_“What are you, his lawyer?” one of the men mocks, making the others laugh,_

_“I need to talk to my father. I will let him know of all these bullshit you are doing.” The men laughed louder at his remark. Hyuk could feel Shikyung’s hands trembling, clenching on his wrist,_

_“And what are you gonna do, young man? You’re practically useless right now. I bet you can’t even save your friend from this.” The man fired his gun. It wasn’t aimed near them, but it made Hyuk’s knees tremble. The sound reminded him of what happened to Sejoo. His legs gave out and knelt, pulling Shikyung along with him. The men had another fit of laughter._

_“See? How much of an inutile you are?” he felt the man pinch his chin,_

_“Stop it!” Shikyung cries. Hyuk cannot see him, but he feels that the other is having a fit of tears streaming down his face again. How he wishes he can do anything to help the other,_

_“Oh, so it could talk.” One of the men coos followed by another round of laughter, they seem to be really enjoying this,_

_“Any last words, pretty boy?” one man said before another gunshot resounds,_

_Shikyung finds himself buried in Hyuk’s arms - tears, fresh and dried forming in his eyes, blood coming out from his mouth, his vision is starting to dim, ah, is this how death felt like? If he had lived a good life, he wasn’t sure, but he’s tired, so tired. He definitely knew that this was a losing fight from the start but he had faith, he thought he could make the world a better place. What an ambitious dream, now that he looked back. But he had no regrets, even if he is no better than a withering candle, eventually, he would have to say goodbye to the person he held dear,_

_“Shikyung, no, please don’t do this to me. Don’t leave me, please.” Hyuk is crying, the man he loved is crying, perhaps he also knew that this battle has come to an end, or because he knew that he’s about to die, again, he wasn’t sure. He doesn’t care either, their love was forbidden after all._

_“I-if there is another life, l-let’s be happy together. R-raising a family with three dogs.” Shikyung managed to croak and let out a little laugh. He used to not believe in life after death, let alone reincarnation. But he wanted to believe, he wanted to hope, if there were any chance for them to be happy together, he would gladly die today and take it._

_“What next life are you talking about? You will not die, you hear me?” he can sense desperation from Hyuk’s voice but he can no longer comprehend what was he saying. His time is running out,_

_“I-I love you.” now he’s really proud of himself. He managed to say that at least once before he may no longer be able to. The other deserved to know, after all._

_He sees the other shaking his head vigorously, still not accepting what was happening, denying thoughts that he is about to lose yet another person in his life, he was never good with goodbyes, but fate played them._

_He feels the other cradling him in his arms, one hand supporting him and intertwining their fingers together,_

_“I-if another life does exist. I promise I will be the first one to find you. I will love you like how you truly deserved to be, an apology on how I treated you this lifetime. I- I’m so sorry, Shikyung.” The tears were now unstoppably flowing from their eyes,_

_“I will surely play hard to get in the next life.” He tries with another chuckle,_

_“I love you, Shikyung-ah.” Finally, those words, he’s genuinely smiling now. Hyuk will never see this smile he’s sporting, but he knows the other would feel how happy he is._

_With that smile etched on his face, he let go and closed his eyes._

_Suho and Hyuk decided to burn Shikyung’s remains along with Sejoo’s, their ashes spread on top of the hill – the wind blowing it all away. They knew the cousins would’ve wanted this; they’ve always been free spirits and wanted to be one with the earth, after all._

_“Say,” Hyuk starts as they leaned on a tree. It was a marker of where did Shikyung bury all documents he had,_

_“…you were hiding something when Shikyung said he wanted to go back home. What was it?”_

_“I…”_

_“Suho-hyung.”_

_“His parents… were killed.” Hyuk clenches his jaw as another set of tears were forming in his eyes. At this rate he’s even surprised he could still produce them,_

_“W-who killed them?” He probably wouldn’t be surprised if he knew, but he wanted to confirm, nonetheless,_

_“It, it’s… your father ordered them to be assassinated, or that’s what my father’s connections told him. We still aren’t sure, Hyuk, maybe—”_

_“Stop sugarcoating it, hyung. I know you’re also convinced that it was him.” Hyuk cuts the older off._

_They were about to head to the Kim manor to talk to Suho’s father for their planned escape when another chariot stopped them,_

_“Young Master Kang Hyuk, the mayor wants to summon you.” Hyuk wanted to scoff, his father is now the mayor, he went all out and got blood on his hands just for that simple title?_

_Hyuk was greeted with a loud slap when he got into his father’s study then he heard him close the door,_

_“You ungrateful bastard! After I dressed you up, fed you, and brought you nothing in short of the best, this is how you treat me?! You’ve befriended those filthy and pathetic beggars?!” his father mocks, and something breaks in Hyuk,_

_“Filthy? You’re calling them filthy?..” He never raised his voice towards his father, but no, this man doesn’t deserve his respect after all,_

_“It wasn’t their fault for being born poor, but it was YOUR fault that they have remained poor, because you were robbing them! They’re filthy? No, their souls were definitely whiter than yours could ever be, you’ll never clean those blood on your hands no matter how much you bleach that, and look..”_

_“…pathetic? Imagine the amount of people you have killed just for you to have one single rank higher? You’re the most pathetic of them all.” A punch causes him to land on the ground,_

_“You insolent fool. Now I’m almost glad for having another son on the side other than you. I knew at some point I can’t rely on you. I’m glad I had Jaehyuk.” If his father wanted him to get hurt with that information, Hyuk was not affected at all. He even pitied that other brother he had – sharing blood with this demon,_

_Hyuk felt the barrel of a gun pointed against his temple. His father had totally gone insane, didn’t he?_

_“It’s about time you join that little whore of yours in paradise, son.” Hyuk circled his arms on his father’s waist as the older man pulled the trigger. The older man’s eyes widened – not expecting what he just did,_

_“Sure, I’ll take you with me, though I’m not sure if you’re going to paradise, father.” Hyuk says with a smile as blood poured out from his mouth, pulling and shrinking the knife repeatedly on his father’s flesh until he finally let go._

Jongin opens her eyes in an unknown place, it seemed like an abandoned building, wow, how cliché. Her hands and feet were tied on a chair and it seemed like their kidnappers got a hold of their stuff. She can still kind of feel the small flip phone she always kept at her jeans pocket, though – it was a spare phone she only used when she wanted to block people randomly contacting her, how convenient.

Upon checking her surroundings, she found Taemin tied back to back against her, still unconscious,

“Tae, Taemin-ah wake up.” The said person stirs,

“Well, well, our little princesses are awake.” Jongin wanted to curse at how irritating that voice is,

“J-Jena, what do you want?” Taemin rasps, probably still dizzy from all that chloroform,

“Nothing, I have nothing on you guys, I’m just following orders.” Jena boredly says, checking on her fake nails, oh, how the coined name _devil Jena_ suits her,

“Y-you! Have you lost your mind?! Where is your conscience?” Jena let out an evil laugh with what Taemin said,

“Oh, you’re still the nice little kitten that you were during our university years, Taemin. Isn’t that why our professor had a liking to you?..” She teases, Jongin swore she’d have Jena’s face meet the floor if she’s not tied and restricted with her movements,

“Life is difficult, Taemin. Sometimes you just have to use anything and everything you have in order to achieve your dreams. My boss gave me that. He promised me a position in the communications office once he’s hailed as the new president.” Jena speaks dreamily,

“Delusional bitch,” Jongin can’t help but mutter, earning her a hard slap on the face that made her a bit light-headed, Jena harshly grabs her cheeks with one hand,

“If I were you I would be really careful with my words right now, _author_ Kim Jongin.” Jena spits at her before turning on her heels,

“Y-you shouldn’t have pissed her off like that, Jongin.” Taemin whisper shouts,

“It’s okay. She just spat at me and kind of clawed on my face. If I die, at least I got some evidence against her to pin her to the jail time she deserves after all those libel cases.” Jongin sighs,

“Jongin, don’t joke like that.” Taemin chastises,

Jongin isn’t answering her phone, Chanyeol paces around his apartment living room. She agreed on cooking with Aunt Minseok for their dinner for tonight and she haven’t replied to anything that he sent after her last message in the morning. He even called Junmyeon but the latter knew nothing, he tried calling Sehun and the other said they haven’t been in contact for a couple of days now – such angsty love birds, so his only choice was her editor, Kyungsoo,

“If this call doesn’t Jongin or her work I am hanging up,” Kyungsoo greets as he picked up the call, wow,

“It _is_ about Jongin. I meant to ask if you know where she is,” Kyungsoo seemed surprised with that question,

“What do you mean? She dropped by at the office to submit me manuscripts before lunch.” Now this doesn’t add up. It seems that all of them had last contact with her before lunch time. It’s nearing midnight now, meaning, no one knew of Jongin’s whereabouts for more or less 12 hours,

Shit.

Junmyeon and Sehun shortly arrives after, joining Chanyeol in his search,

“I have already alerted the police. Apparently, someone said they saw her walking with someone wearing an orange hoodie, they are already checking through the cctv footages—” before Sehun could finish, Chanyeol’s phone rang, it was from Jongin’s spare phone,

Fucking finally.

While their ugly kidnappers were sleeping on the other room, probably belittling the two of them, the friends tried to undo each other’s ties discreetly – and they managed, with one too many times of trying to squeeze out their hands,

“Look, I am not sure what lies ahead outside of this,” Jongin starts, still trying to look like she’s tightly tied with the ropes,

“…but at least one of us should make it out.” Taemin shakes her head,

“No, we have to look after each other. We’ll both make it out of this.”

And so they decided to run.

Escaping a territory you have no idea seemed like an idiotic choice, but both of them tried it anyway. They ran together, footsteps speeding when they found a path out. Halfway through, the sound of gunshots could be heard across the building,

“You’re not getting away from us, kittens.” One man singsongs as he fired a few more shots, one slightly grazing Jongin’s leg, fuck.

“Jongin…” Taemin sends her a worried look,

“Head out for the exit, Tae. I will try to lose them for you,”  
  
“But Jongin—”

“No more buts, Tae. If you really want to help me, get the fuck out of here and have the police rescue me. No, maybe you should look for either Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, they’ll definitely come to my rescue.” The sound of footsteps and mock laughter seemed to be nearing, so Jongin pushes Taemin away for the exit as she ran to the opposite direction, looking for some place to hide.

She found a perfect hiding spot in one of the huge drawers, from there; she opened her phone to try connecting a call,

“Kim Jongin, where the fuck are you and who are you with,” It’s Chanyeol, seemingly on edge,

“Well, it seemed like a great day to be kidnapped, I was with Taemin.”

“Was? What do you mean?” This time it was Sehun’s voice. Wow, Jongin didn’t realize how much she missed his voice until now,

“I… I don’t know where I am exactly right now, but this seems like an abandoned building, I’m currently on the third floor, bleeding. Heh, my leg was shot earlier.” She hears the others from the opposite line gasp. Jongin isn’t sure how she is managing to keep her cool after everything. Perhaps this is what they called your animal instincts to survive,

“I…I will keep the call running so you might track my location, but I am afraid my battery is running low. For now I want you to find something…if, if you remember the hill we last went to, I had a flash about that, I— Shikyung buried something in there. We might find clues from there.” She finishes in one full breath, avoiding a groan to escape from her lips as he leg started to sting,

“…and Sehun?... I… I wanted to say,”

“Stop.” Sehun cuts her off,

“Whatever you want to tell me, I want you to say that in front of my face, you hear me?” Jongin nods as a tear escaped from her eyes though she knew the other won’t be able to see her,

“Thank you, Sehun.” She mutters before her phone went off,

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, along with some of Junmyeon’s men went to the hill they last went to, while Junmyeon and Sehun waited at the police station.

It’s already been about three hours of endless digging and nothing seems to surface. At the side of the police, they still weren’t able to track Jongin’s phone as it was an old phone and thus harder to track than the more high tech phones we have. All seemed to be losing their calm until Baekhyun gets a shovel and started digging as he found a certain spot near a tree,

“Baekhyun, what are you doing? All men we have in here have dug near there and found nothing,”

“Just shut up and help me dug in here will ya? I’m pretty sure it’s this one,”

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol questions,

“I’m familiar with this hill, okay? My grandfather used to tell me there’s some buried treasure here – he didn’t specify what, but he said time will come when I’ll need it. He even had me ‘guard’ this and make sure this tree remains untouched every year.” He says as he dug through until the shovel seemed to be touching something hard – a bag,

“I..I think I found it!” Baekhyun hollers,

As if by grace of the universe, Junmyeon calls them,

“Taemin has been found, we’re on the way to rescue Jongin now.”

Jongin didn’t know how many seconds, minutes or hours had passed, her consciousness is flickering and she feels light-headed, so she closes her eyes and succumbs to the weight she’s feeling,

She finds herself in a riverbank. Is she already dead? She didn’t know, but she decides to take a stroll on the riverbank to maybe ask someone,

What she didn’t expect was to find a man, slightly taller than her, but having the very same face she does – only his features were sharper, manlier,

“Are you… perhaps, Shikyung?” she carefully mutters, the man only responded with a smile,

“It’s kinda weird to meet someone with the same face as you, knowing it’s not a twin, but you, in a different existence, isn’t it?” both of them laughed at Shikyung’s remark,

“Say, am I already…” Shikyung didn’t let her to finish her sentence and responded with a shake of his head,

“You’re here because I wanted to. I wanted to apologize for messing your life, Jongin.” The latter furrowed her brows,

“What do you mean?”

“Before I crossed the river of the living and the dead, I was thoroughly warned that I am not allowed to look back, or else, in my next life I would be haunted with things from the past…”

“…but I really wanted it. I wanted the future me to avenge what happened to me and my friends, I wanted to win, I wanted to make it to history…”

“…but now that I look at you, I realized how much my actions put you in so much danger. I… I’m really really sorry, Jongin.” Shikyung was in tears now. Jongin held his face and smiled,

“Don’t say sorry, Shikyung. I wouldn’t have it another way. I am happy with the way my life is and the people in it. If we hang a little bit more, we could pull this through. Trust me, or should I say trust _us_.” Shikyung took a hold of a lock of her hair and tucked it at the back of her ear,

“You’re so beautiful, Jongin. Who knew I’d be that beautiful as a female? No wonder Sehun is head over heels for you, I kind of envy you.” Shikyung was pouting now, Jongin’s eyebrow rose at the comment,

“We literally have the same face, though?” Jongin pinches his cheek,

“I’m pretty much sure Hyuk felt the same for you, if not more. He and Sehun are technically the same person, after all.”

By the time Jongin opened her eyes, she was met with the barrel of a gun on her face, point blank. Wow, seems like she’d have an early reunion with Shikyung then,

“Any last words my kitten?” devil Jena smiles slyly at her. Jongin took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst, until,

“EVERYBODY FREEZE!” it was the police, finally! All other kidnappers were already held down and cuffed except for Jena, though, a number of red pointed lasers were aimed directly at her head, so she had no choice but to raise her hand, surrender her weapon, and thus arrested,

Jongin was made to lie on a stretcher as the medics escorted her to an ambulance. Outside, was one chaotic bunch waiting for her,

The first one she saw was Junmyeon, patting her shoulder and sending her a smile, until,

“Jongin-ah are you alright my darling? Oh my god I was so worried about you.” It was her boss, beside him was Kyungsoo, rolling his eyes – though he sent Jongin a relieved smile, followed by,

“Nini-yaaaaah!”

“Nunaaaaaa” It was Chanyeol and Baekhyun, respectively, both ugly crying. Then goes,

“Thank you, Jongin-ah. They’ll investigate about Kang Hyeonwoo after the evidence had been found. Thank you for helping me, and thank you for being alive.” It’s Taemin, clutching their hands together,

When she’s securely inside the car, there came the next person to greet her,

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Jongin wanted to cry, it’s Sehun, in the flesh. She kind of thought she may never be able to meet him again at some point, but he’s here, his fingers intertwined with hers – Shikyung would definitely be envious,

“Hmm, nothing, maybe I just wanted to kiss you?” both of them laughed at her remark. Sehun slowly closed the gap between their faces until,

“KIM JONGIN!” Ugh! Such killjoys! It was Aunt Minseok, wait, was that little Haneul in her grasp? Jongin sends the elder woman a questioning glance only for the other to smile as if saying,

“It’s alright, everything’s alright now.”

As the door of the ambulance shut close, the love birds had no one to bother them anymore as they kissed – leaving some medics slightly scarred at the sight of a medical doctor and an author kissing in an ambulance at three in the fucking morning.

The media was all over the incident, to say the least. People all over the country were shocked knowing that a man they kind of idolized and almost looked up to like a saint, tried to kidnap a poor news writer and author. Kang Hyeonwoo shall undergo trial until proven guilty.

Former chief justice Choi Siwon was also cleared of possession and use of illegal drugs. Apparently, the minions who tried to pin him on the case made a confession and surrendered themselves to the police. At this rate, Choi Siwon may just win as president by default as the others have withdrawn upon the news of him getting cleared on the case and well, former Mayor Kang Hyeonwoo had a lot more charges than him to have the face to still go for the said position,

They were out on a bar – except for little Haneul, of course, who is on Aunt Minseok’s care - Junmyeon rented only for them in celebration of Chanyeol’s new hit song – it’s an RnB type of song that had chill vibes on it and amazing lyrics that they’ve been topping the charts a few minutes after its release. Everyone had been tipsy – or more than tipsy, and Jongin and Sehun may or may not be not-so-discreet at how they keep on stealing kisses from each other,

“Sehun,” Jongin coos, the said man hums at her, placing his head on her shoulder, acting like a child wanting to be babied,

“Remember when you told me that the moon is beautiful?” Sehun just frowned in response, he didn’t understand what Jongin was trying to say,

“I think I have a response to that, if you think that the moon is beautiful, I think the sun is even more beautiful – it’s the one giving light to the moon, after all.” Sehun’s frown just deepened. While he does remember saying that line before – that time he asked Jongin out on a date, he meant nothing but to say that the moon is _literally_ beautiful. Jongin, seeing confusion written all over his face in bold laughs as she planted a kiss on Sehun’s nose before she stood up, teasingly saying,

“Do your homework, Dr. Oh.”

His first attempt was to ask the only man who knew how his girlfriend’s mind works aka Park Chanyeol, but the man only scratched his head. Next was her kind of scary editor Doh Kyungsoo, who, upon hearing the question slightly widened his eyes – Sehun was very much convinced Kyungsoo knew the answer but waved him off, saying he doesn’t really know,

The answer came to him at a moment he didn’t expect.

They just finished talking with some detectives currently working on the case. It was him, Junmyeon, and Taemin - and Sehun kept on rambling about how his girlfriend talks in riddles sometimes he didn’t understand. Taemin lets out a laugh,

“She’s just shy to say it directly, you know.” Sehun huffs at the statement, urging Taemin to continue,

“I took the very same classes as her for literature, so I think I know what she meant,”

“Saying that ‘the moon is beautiful’ is a poetic way to say a person loves you romantically. So, if she told you that she thinks the sun is more beautiful, who do you think she is pertaining to?” Taemin ends with a smile,

“Why do they keep on bickering on whether the sun or moon is more beautiful? I say that the stars are more beautiful!” Baekhyun huffs,

“Aw, is that why you shine like the stars and light up my heart, Baekkie?” Chanyeol coos while the former gasps,

“Channie~”

“One more word and I will call the guards to escort you out!” Kyungsoo grits, slapping today’s program sheet against the table, making the other two pretend like zippering their mouths,

Jongin arrives to sit at the center for her newest book-signing event. While she tried to keep the storyline and characters child-friendly, the story was about four friends from different planets having dreams of their own. They had their own struggles individually, but in the end, they will definitely find each other and be happy again together,

“What was your inspiration for writing this piece?” one reporter says,

“I… actually I was undergoing through a major writer’s block during the time I was writing this due to… certain reasons. What I didn’t expect was for that major block for me to meet the inspiration for the four main characters in my story along the way.” Jongin smiles at the cameras continuously flashing at her,

“Do you have someone you wish to dedicate this to?” asks another,

“Yes, definitely. I want to dedicate this to the people who didn’t make it to history – though right now we’re on the process of correcting that matter. I want to congratulate them and say that this is definitely a win for them this time.” She knows that answer was kind of vague, but heol, authors are known for their hidden messages anyway, besides, it didn’t matter. The important people around her who knew about it are looking at her right now – smiling, well maybe except for one.

Jongin was bombarded with a lot of people wanting to have her sign on their newly-bought book. She tries to talk to them one by one but signing books continuously for a hundred of people isn’t easy,

“What’s your name?” she didn’t even look up at the next person,

“Really? You don’t know my name, babe? I’m hurt.” Jongin looks up to her boyfriend who’s feigning a pained face, clutching on his chest, so she writes, ‘to my beautiful sun,’ on the flyleaf,

“Ah, I’m so tired of us bickering over which is more beautiful,” Sehun grasps on her right hand, stopping her from writing, then leans in to whisper,

“…I say both the sun and the moon are beautiful. So, are you up to make a universe of our own, babe?” Jongin’s jaw slacked as Sehun said that with a full smirk all over his face — is this the same man who stuttered trying to ask her out? It took her a few seconds to realize he was holding out a ring. The audience behind them was going crazy, reporters were frantically taking photos while the other attendees were cooing at the scene, Jongin even saw Baekhyun standing up on one of the chairs, recording the whole thing in his phone while shouting a big,

“Go get him, Nuna!!!”

As such, with happy tears flowing from her eyes, Jongin said yes.

They’re still on the process on making things right about Suho, Sejoo, Hyuk, and Shikyung’s history. But for now, they are about to make history of their own, together, as Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin.

_“Kyoong-ah, come here!” Suho leads the young boy to a certain spot in the hill, digging through some of Shikyung’s belongings before returning it back, and planting a seed on it.”_

_“What are you doing, hyung?” the young boy inquires, scratching on his head,_

_“I’m burying treasure, Kyoong. Now, can you keep a secret and promise me that you’ll take care of this tree?” the young boy furrowed his brows,_

_“But there is no tree, hyung.” Suho laughs at the younger’s innocence,_

_“It’s this one, you silly boy. By the time you grow up, this will also grow into a big tree, probably even bigger than you. Now can you promise me you’ll take care of it?”_

_“Okay.” Kyoong mutters, despite not really understanding the weight of the matter,_

_Suho flipped through the two things that were stuck on Shikyung’s bag pocket, it was a photo – the photo of them four, smiling at the camera, and a handwritten letter,_

_“I am grateful to meet all of you in this lifetime. If there is a next life, I still want to meet all of you in that, and the other, then another, until there are no more lifetimes for us to count.”_

_Suho’s eyes were filled with tears by the time he finished reading. He blamed himself for failing to protect his brothers in this life._

_He ran his fingers through the photo – it was the only surviving photo of the three, and he’s planning to make the most out of it._

_He hired a renowned painter to have the picture painted the biggest it could be in their time, the painting even took ten years to finish, but after that, it was all worth it. He himself was mesmerized with the work – the smiles felt realistic, he felt like he was in that very scenario all over again. At the back of the painting, the original photo lied._

_Suho was lying on his death bed at a very old age, but every time he stared at the painting hung on his room, he felt like he’s back on his university years again, bound to meet his friends,_

_“Sejoo, Shikyung, Hyuk… are you seeing this?” he mutters to himself. His children and the medical personnel around were fussing all over him, moving here and there,_

_“When we meet again, I promise I’ll be a better hyung and take care of you. Let’s reminisce at how happy we looked like in this photo, shall we?” with one final breath, Suho closed his eyes._

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you have made it this far. This fic meant so much to me. It served as an outlet for my thoughts and, actually, upon checking my drafts, it had been two years since I've first written this prompt. So, two and a half years and a different set of characters later, I was finally able to come up with this (also, since it'd been that long since I've written something like this, forgive me as I must've been rusty all this time). I'm sorry if there may be typos or minor grammar mistakes - this is totally unbeta-ed and I kind of crammed on finishing it, a little scared that my ideas will go away if I sleep but at the same time, my mind is barely functioning at 3 am.
> 
> So, enough of my rambling. If you have any questions, or if the story touched you in any way, please let me know in the comments. I would love to hear your thoughts. ^^
> 
> Lastly, if you wish for us to get in touch, I would appreciate a follow on Twitter @_haneulee~
> 
> That would be all. Happy 94s Day and I hope you have a great time~ ^^


End file.
